


the shining distraction that makes me fly home

by canyonbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave
Summary: Un Louis omega y un Harry alfa se encuentran en un matrimonio forzado que hace que Louis tenga la libertad que desea a cambio de que Harry se encadene un poco más.[O donde sí son ellos, pero Louis nunca cree que sea el momento.]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	the shining distraction that makes me fly home

Harry miró los ojos del omega que yacía acostado a su lado y se encontró con el azul más fuerte que nunca, resplandeciendo a través de la leve luz que los alumbraba. Alzó su mano con cuidado, rodeando la mejilla de Louis, quien desde su lugar le regaló una tierna sonrisa. El olor a caramelo y vainilla del omega inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir lo bastante seguro como para acariciar su piel con cariño y estirarse hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un intranquilo beso que se mezclaba ligeramente con una necesidad autoimpuesta por ambos.

Autoimpuesta porque Harry había estado muchos meses intentando ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Había estado intentando obviar el instinto de protección que crecía en sus entrañas cada vez que Louis llegaba de la universidad oliendo a otro alfa, lo seca que se volvía su garganta cuando el omega se acurrucaba contra su espalda y la manera en la que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que llegaba y lo inundaba todo su olor.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo? Harry ni siquiera era capaz de estructurarlo correctamente.

Harry no había vivido toda su vida en los Estados Unidos. Su familia era originaria de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Reino Unido, donde predominaba la idea de lo clásico y conservador. Y sus padres no se quedaban atrás, por supuesto, ellos luchaban por mantener las viejas costumbres entre razas. Su padre, Des Styles, había salido de un negocio de electrodomésticos para convertirse en un gran empresario y cuando su hermana cumplió catorce, toda la familia se mudó a un complejo lujoso a las afueras de Londres. Allí, Anne dedicó toda su adolescencia en inculcarle a su hermana y a él que debían de casarse jóvenes. También intentó obligarlos a estudiar negocios internacionales.

Gemma consiguió desligarse y terminar estudiando periodismo, pero Harry sabía que era porque ella era beta, entonces le permitían absolutamente todo lo que a él no. Decidió hacerles caso y se marchó a la universidad, con la esperanza de poder escapar unos cuantos años de ellos. Des terminó prosperando y abriendo varias multinacionales a lo largo de todo el globo, así que cuando Harry cumplió veintidós y aún no tenía omega, tanto él como sus padres se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ocurrir -al menos a corto plazo- y ellos le sugirieron que se marchara a EEUU.

Harry tardó menos de veinticuatro horas en subirse al avión.

Había funcionado bien por aquel entonces. Iba a trabajar, salía con algunos amigos... Simplemente estaba dentro de sus propios asuntos, sus padres no se quejaban y todo estaba yendo perfecto.

Así habían sido los siguientes cuatro años, hasta aquella semana.

El aire de Reino Unido se respiraba totalmente diferente cuando desembarcó de ese avión. Sus músculos pesaban a pesar de haber dormido en el acogedor asiento de primera clases y tardó más de una en salir de allí por un problema externo con sus maletas. Para cuando se subió en el taxi rumbo a la nueva mansión de sus padres (Des había comenzado con la crisis de los cincuenta, la cual consistía en comprar propiedades a mansalva y pensar en su jubilación), estaba lo bastante agotado como para que un dolor se instalara en la parte baja de su cabeza.

Harry solía visitarlos al menos una vez al año, para no tener que escuchar los reclamos y quejas de su madre al teléfono cada semana, y esta no era la excepción. La mitad del verano estaba cerca, la empresa cerraría un par de semanas para darle vacaciones a los empleados y él había estado hablando con Gemma acerca de ir y reunirse. 

Cuando se acercó al recibidor de la nueva casa y tocó el mármol de la mesa de la entrada, su madre apareció por el gran arco y cambió totalmente su expresión.

"¡Harry!" Ella exclamó en un suspiro encantado, corriendo hacia él y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos conforme lo tuvo enfrente. Harry se dejó hacer, aún con las maletas colgadas de sus manos, y rodeó la cintura de su madre. La morena pareció sonreír sobre su hombro y luego se alejó para dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, mostrando su larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. "Que alegría verte, hijo, te he echado tanto de menos."

Harry a veces se sentía horrible al juzgarla por sus sexistas y clasistas acciones, así como su obsoleta idea de las razas y el amor, porque olvidaba que ella había sido criada de esa forma. Anne quizás tenía un poco de culpa en intentar inculcarle a sus hijos lo mismo, pero él sabía que los amaba con todo su corazón- y es que, al final del día, Anne pensaba que su vida debía consistir en velar por su marido y por sus hijos. 

"Hola, mamá." Saludó cuando la mujer lo liberó finalmente y le mostró uno de sus hoyuelos, intentando que ella sintiera un poco de simpatía. El olor de su madre siempre había sido particularmente distinto, rasgos de frutas dulces mezcladas entre sí. Una combinación extraña, pero acogedora. "¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, bien." Murmuró haciendo un ademán con la mano, con la idea de cambiar de tema. "Mejor ven, dame esas maletas," Ella estiró sus manos hacia Harry, recogiendo su equipaje. "voy a llevarlas a tu habitación, mientras tú deberías ver a tu padre. Está en la cocina."

"Se te olvida que no sé la distribución de esta casa."

"Oh, sí, cierto," Ella carcajeó tapándose la boca con su mano, mostrando una manicura perfectamente hecha. "cruza este arco y gira hacia la izquierda. Hay un pasillo, es la puerta del final. No va a ser difícil."

"Está bien." Harry dejó la maleta restante en el suelo y ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ayudarla, porque sabía que eso comenzaría una discusión en la que ella le gritaría que le dejara cuidar de los suyos. Y no tenía ganas, sinceramente. "Gracias, mamá."

Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de girarse hacia las largas y grandes escaleras.

Ese día, él pretendió ser feliz de estar allí, comió con ahínco la comida que su madre había preparado (ella había dado el día libre a las empleadas del hogar) y luego esperó a Gemma en la valla que separaba la casa de la calle, fumándose un cigarro. 

Fue al día siguiente, en realidad, cuando todo comenzó.

Había sido despertado por una beta, que traía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y le había informado que su familia lo estaba esperando para tomar el desayuno. Él sonrío ante ella y le dio las gracias, consiguiendo un pequeño sonrojo de su parte. Se alistó prontamente y bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, encontrándose con que no solo sus padres estaban alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Frente a ellos había una pareja, ella era omega y él alfa. Harry no tardó en distinguirlos por sus olores y se sentó cerca de su hermana, que tenía el ceño fruncido por alguna razón desconocida para él.

"Buenos días, hijo." Su padre lo había saludado presidiendo la mesa y con una sonrisa en todo su rostro- quizás vaticinando su tragedia. Harry tosió levemente y asintió hacia él, en un soso saludo. "Ellos son Mark y Jay Tomlinson. Él es mi hijo, Harry."

Harry echó una cucharada de azúcar en el té que un hombre vestido de traje le había servido (seriamente, ¿eran necesarios tantos empleados?) y luego levantó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de ellos de nuevo.

"Encantado." Vocalizó sin ningún tipo de expresión, recibiendo lo mismo de ambos.

Su padre pareció dejarle descansar durante en el desayuno, habló con el matrimonio acerca de negocios que ni siquiera importaban a Harry, tomó su té tranquilamente y bromeó con Anne acerca de algo... Pero fue cuando Harry dio el último bocado a su comida, que clavó sus ojos en él.

"Hijo," Lo llamó, limpiándose perezosamente los extremos de los labios con la servilleta, para luego dejarla contra su rodilla. "en realidad los Tomlinson están aquí por un tema que te concierne a ti." Harry dejó el tenedor de lado ante eso y alzó sus cejas hacia Des. "Verás, están comenzando en el mundo de los negocios y les va bastante bien, he de decir. Pero tienen un problema."

El alfa cerró su ceño y ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Cuál exactamente?" Preguntó seco.

"Bueno," Des murmuró, preparándose quizás para hablar. "tienen este hijo, ¿sabes? Es un omega de veintitrés años..."

"Y eso me concierne porque..."

"Él es muy rebelde." Jay tomó la palabra, su tono tenía un deje de desesperación que el alfa pudo notar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. "Y cuando digo rebelde me refiero al significado total de la palabra."

"Sí," Es su marido quien interfiere ahora, una risa irónicamente asquerosa escapándose por sus labios. "tiene esa estúpida idea del omega independiente y libre, cree que puede cambiar el mundo. Está tan equivocado."

"Y tú no tienes omega, Harry..." Anne dijo suavemente desde su posición, haciendo que Harry postrara su mirada ante ella, intentando captar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Eres un buen hombre de negocios, con estabilidad. Ellos tienen algo bueno que ofrecerle a tu padre respecto a sus empresas, y tú podrás tener a alguien que te acompañe. No puedes estar solo toda la vida, bebé."

Gemma bufó desde su posición, pero no dijo nada, haciendo que Harry entendiera el rostro de enfado que había tenido todo el desayuno.

"Pero yo quiero estarlo, ¿por qué es un problema para vosotros?" Reprochó hacia sus padres y luego recolocó la chaqueta de su traje, mirando a los señores Tomlinson. "¿Y ustedes están, en realidad, tirando a su propio hijo a los brazos de un alfa al que ni siquiera conocen?" Su tono de voz fue tan duro que ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, así que se limitó a un susurrar un: "Encantador, simplemente encantador."

"No te enfades, hijo." Des le pidió con sinceridad. "Es lo mejor para todos."

Harry quiso gritar y decirle que no, que eso era lo mejor para ellos. Pero decidió no hacerlo, porque había visto en los ojos de sus padres que ellos no pararían hasta conseguirlo, así que enrolló sus manos por debajo de las mesas y juntó sus labios en una fina línea.

Lo haría, por supuesto, se enfundaría en el mejor traje que tuviera en su maleta, se peinaría su media melena de rizos y sería encantadoramente simpático. Iría, hablaría con el omega, volvería a la mansión y le diría a sus padres que no, para después coger el primer avión hacia los Estados Unidos.

La cosa es que el chico terminó siendo todo lo que Harry no creía que iba a ser.

Cuando entró al -según su madre- gran salón de reuniones, el olor a vainilla mezclado con caramelo fue tan fuerte que lo obligó a hacer un pequeño mohín con su nariz. Los ventanales dejaban entrever cada rayo de sol que Reino Unido regalaba esa mañana. Al fondo, un gran escritorio se alzaba y pudo ver una cabellera marrón. El chico parecía tener la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, en un claro gesto de aburrimiento. Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado y tosió dos veces, anunciándole que había llegado.

Entonces, se giró hacia él y lo miró.

La vainilla y el caramelo rezumaron nerviosas cuando se encontraron con el olor del alfa, pero el omega pareció esconder su estado. Harry se acercó y lo miró, juntando su verde con el azul cielo e inspeccionando sus perfiladas mejillas. 

"Así que, eres tú." Fue todo lo que dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse frente a él. Dejó caer su cuerpo con elegancia y miró el rostro del chico, encontrándose con un triángulo de lunares y una barba incipiente que llamaron ligeramente su atención. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, omega?"

El chico unió sus cejas ante el falso profesionalismo de Harry y luego tanteó una media sonrisa.

"¿Te importa, siquiera?" Le respondió en tono irónico, separándose de la mesa y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

"No." Harry sinceró. "Pero a tus padres sí, así que tú deberías de estar interesado."

"Sí, créeme," Continuó con el sarcasmo mezclando con un poco de acento del norte. "nací para ello, ¿sabes? desde que era pequeño mi sueño era que me obligaran a casarme con un alfa al que ni siquiera conozco y que, para rematar, apesta a lluvia y a mora. Y ahora, ya ves, se está cumpliendo. Encantador, estoy tan, pero tan emocionado de esto."

"¿Desde cuándo la lluvia tiene olor?"

"¿Realmente te ha interesado eso de todo lo que he dicho?" El omega suspiró. "Y la lluvia tiene olor desde que tú existes."

"Había escuchando tierra mojada."

"Es lluvia."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Interesante."

"Sí, es tan interesante." Dijo rodando sus ojos, exasperadamente aburrido de la conversación. "Me llamo Louis, y tú eres Harry."

"Lo soy." Le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa. "¿Qué se supone que viene ahora?"

Louis se encogió de hombros y viajó su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. 

Estuvieron sentados alrededor de tres horas y el omega no dio su brazo a torcer en ningún momento. Giraba los ojos en cualquier pregunta que le hiciera acerca de su vida y desestimaba cada una de las ideas que le diera. 

Cuando se cumplieron las cuatro horas y él no tenía ningún tipo de resultado, Harry cruzó sus piernas y relajó su ceño.

"¿Te tratan bien?" Rompió el silencio, haciendo que el omega levantara su vista de donde sea que estuviera y lo mirara confuso. "Me refiero a tus padres. No hablaron muy bien de ti, parecen intentar manejar tu vida a toda costa."

"¿Prefieres que maquille la verdad?" Cuestionó. "Ya sabes, que te cuente acerca de todos mis sueños y proyectos siendo tirados a la basura por ellos, pero luego te diga que en realidad lo hacen porque me quieren mucho y les asusta la idea de perder a su único hijo, que para colmo ha tenido la jodida suerte de nacer siendo un estúpido omega."

Harry no pensaba que los omegas fueran estúpidos... No en su totalidad, al menos. Era cierto que muchos pensaban en sí mismos como lo hacía su madre, pero otros no. Los omegas eran, en realidad, un pilar fundamental de la estructurada sociedad en la que vivían, por mucho que se les atribuyera ese rol a los alfas. Los omegas no solo daban lo más importante, que era la vida, sino que normalmente eran los que se encargaban de las áreas sociales, mantenían las familias unidas y luchaban por los suyos. Aunque no se les dejara inmiscuirse en asuntos y problemas de alfa, aquello no significaba que no fueran capaces de hacerlo igual de bien.

La sola idea de quitarle a una persona su valor en alguna área por el género con el que naciera era asquerosa para Harry.

Pero no le dijo nada de eso, solo colocó sus dedos contra sus labios y dijo:

"¿Siempre hablas tanto?" 

"¿Siempre obligas a omegas a casarse contigo?"

"Nadie te está obligando a casarte conmigo." Harry insistió. "¿O sí?"

Louis miró para otro lado y su mandíbula se tensó.

"No, no me tratan bien." El omega contestó a la pregunta inicial luego de unos segundos, devolviendo su vista hacia Harry. Su postura se volvió más dura y su olor se intensificó más amargo. "¿Por qué lo harían, en primer lugar? Ahora tienen ese negocio y han conseguido comprarse una casa en Kensington. Tengo veintitrés años, ¿sabes? debería de estar terminando una carrera universitaria... y no aquí."

"¿No estás estudiando?" 

"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"

"Porque es raro." Harry devolvió. "Ahora tienen dinero y se pueden permitir darte una buena educación..."

"No quieren."

"No me entra en la cabeza por qué unos padres no querrían que su hijo prosperara profesionalmente."

Louis suspiró.

"Eso es porque no los tienes." Le dijo solemne. "Al principio querían que estudiara algo relacionado con los negocios, pero no es mi área y me negué. Y poco a poco fueron abandonando en absoluto esa idea. Ahora lo único que les interesa es que me case y tenga cachorros lo más pronto posible. Y si puede ser con un alfa que esté bañado en dinero," Louis lo señaló, obvio. "pues mejor."

"¿Te gustaría ir a la universidad?"

"¿Por qué preguntas tanto?" El omega alzó su ceja hacia él, el azul invadiéndolo por completo. "Pareces interesado, y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto."

"Confía en mí, no estoy interesado en ti." Harry le dijo sincero. "No te ofendas, pero ni siquiera eres mi tipo."

"Oh," Louis se rió, escondiendo su boca tras su mano hecha un puño. "supongo que eso es un halago si viene de alguien que huele a lluvia."

Harry suspiró pesadamente, un poco cansado del sarcasmo que había llenado toda la conversación y se recompuso en su asiento, acercándose hacia él.

"Tierra mojada, pero como sea." Harry hizo un ademán con su mano, desinteresado en volver a corregirlo una vez más. "¿Y si nos casamos?"

Louis echó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás, sorprendido con sus palabras y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza. 

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó confuso, dando un salto de su lugar y alzando sus manos. "Mira, Harry, no me malinterpretes, pero lo que dices es una absoluta locura." Louis cabeceó un poco antes de darle la espalda y acercarse a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta. 

"Louis..."

"Maldita familia," Murmuró en su camino. "maldito alfa, malditos todos."

"Eh, Louis," Harry se levantó de su silla y lo llamó con seguridad, rodeando la mesa para poder acercarse a él. "escúchame por un segundo."

Louis miró al techo y luego suspiró, girándose para enfrentarlo.

"¡¿Qué vas a decir?!" Exigió en un duro tono, alzando su dedo para clavarlo en el pecho del alfa. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó, no se molestó por su osadía o frunció su ceño, solamente lo miró prestando atención a sus palabras. "Te acabo de contar que me planifican toda mi jodida vida y tú me sugieres que les hagamos caso, se lo estás regalando en una bandeja de plata."

"Deja de decir tonterías." Harry le ordenó en tono sombrío, estirando sus manos sin cuidado, para recoger los hombros del omega y obligarlo silenciosamente a calmarse. "Tú no quieres un alfa y yo no quiero un omega."

"¿Y qué?" Louis se dejó hacer al agarre de Harry, murmurando triste. "¿Y por eso debemos de hacer lo que ellos quieren? Eso no es justo."

"La vida no es justa, Louis." Harry juntó sus labios y pensó, para volver a hablar. "Pero tampoco es justo que no estudies, tampoco lo es que dirijan tu mundo. Si te casas conmigo, pagaré tus estudios y te daré un lugar en el que vivir. Te vendrás conmigo a Estados Unidos, lo bastante lejos como para que no te molesten."

"¿Y tú qué ganas a cambio?" El omega le preguntó con recelo. "No creas que yo voy a-"

"Oh, por amor a Dios, omega, déjame terminar." Le pidió serio. Consiguió otro giro de ojos de Louis, que dándose por vecino entrecerró sus finos labios y lo dejó hacer. "Yo gano que mi madre deje de molestarme cada única vez que la veo al año y que mi padre no me quiera de vuelta a este asqueroso lugar. Tú tendrás libertad allí, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Una vez que seas mi omega," Harry hizo comillas con sus manos. "tus padres no tendrán ningún tipo de poder sobre ti."

"No te creo." Louis dijo, dando un paso atrás. "No lo puedo hacer. ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya a un país que desconozco con un alfa cualquiera?"

"No soy un alfa cualquiera." Harry murmuró molesto. "Y ya te he dicho que ni siquiera eres mi tipo, no tienes que preocuparte por mí metiéndome en tus pantalones. No va a suceder." Le aseguró. "Te doy mi palabra como alfa."

Así, un mes después, Louis estaba rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

La boda se había celebrado por todo lo alto, casi como si sus padres ya la tuvieran preparada de antemano- lo que probablemente sucedió. Ambos se encontraron en el altar con caras largas y no hablaron mucho en toda la celebración. Pretendieron ser felices ante otros alfas de negocios, tomaron la tarta nupcial y recibieron los regalos con un falso entusiasmo bien caracterizado. Para la noche de bodas, sus familias lo llevaron a una pequeña villa propiedad de los Styles, y los dos se encontraron frente a una fría cama de matrimonio. Harry pudo jurar que fue la noche más larga de su vida, pero Louis salió de allí con una marca en su cuello.

No verdadera, obviamente.

Louis había empujado su mentón hacia arriba y le había proporcionado el espacio para que Harry mordiera lo suficiente como para dejar una marca, pero no clavar los colmillos. El omega había terminado con una mueca de asco recorriendo todo su rostro y Harry ni siquiera lo había juzgado, porque no se quería imaginar cuán invasivo era que un alfa cualquier hiciera algo tan íntimo como morder tu cuello.

Pero allí estaba el mordisco, haciendo que los ojos de los Tomlinson brillaran de manera especial y dándole a Louis la libertad de mudarse junto a Harry.

Harry volvió a repasar el mensaje en su teléfono de un número desconocido- no tanto claro, porque Louis se presentaba a sí mismo. Le avisaba que ya había pedido un taxi y estaría en una hora allí. El alfa miró de reojo la habitación de invitados que había arreglado para Louis. Le había colocado una cama de matrimonio mucho más cómoda y un armario lo bastante grande como para que cupiese todo lo que trajese- se había esmerado en hacerla todo lo adecuada que posible.

La espera se hizo larga, la televisión no estaba haciendo nada a su favor y sus redes sociales parecían ser lo más aburrido en ese momento. Se tiró en el sofá, se empujó contra los cojines y simplemente se quedó mirando algún punto de las noticias que se mostraban, pensando en cómo cambiaría todo a partir de ahora. Realmente esperaba que pudieran llegar a convivir tranquilos y que cada uno estuviera dentro de sus propios asuntos.

Cuando el timbre sonó un rato después, Harry dio un salto de su lugar y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. El olor de Louis lo embargó por completo y se encontró con unas ojeras prominentes que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Llevaba un chándal blanco que se ajustaba a su cintura, cinco maletas estaban tras sus espaldas y levantó suavemente el azul hacia él, más frío que nunca.

"Hola, Louis," Lo saludó confuso, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad. "pasa."

Louis asintió más para sí mismo que para él y se giró para recoger su equipaje, pero Harry fue más rápido.

"No hace falta, Harry." El omega insistió. "Yo puedo solo."

Pero Harry hizo caso omiso y recogió todo, acompañando a Louis hacia su habitación. Le explicó todo lo necesario (dónde estaba la cocina, dónde estaba su empresa por si tenía que ir a verlo y sus horarios) y el omega le preguntó si se podía dar un baño, así que Harry señaló que tenía aseo propio.

Las siguientes dos semanas consistieron en un Louis totalmente triste, un olor casi avinagrado fundiéndose en las paredes de toda la casa y el alfa de Harry retorciéndose por no saber cómo actuar ante la amargura que el omega proclamaba a todas horas.

Louis paseaba errático por la casa, arrastraba sus pies por la moqueta cuando Harry le ofrecía comer o cenar y se sentaba frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, con el pelo revuelto y sus ojos pesados. Él no se creía con la capacidad suficiente cómo para preguntarle por qué se veía tan miserable, solo porque sabía la respuesta y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hablar de ello.

Harry entendía que Louis se sintiera abrumado, porque incluso estando en su propia ciudad, con su trabajo de siempre y la casa que él había escogido, también se sentía así. 

Pero asumía que era el precio de la libertad.

La tercera semana comenzó a golpearlo diferente, y un martes dio tres golpes en la puerta de Louis.

"Pasa."

Harry soportó el picaporte y pasó la entrada, encontrándose con la habitación perfectamente hecha- a excepción, claro, del bulto bajo la colcha de la cama. El cuarto olía ligeramente más a Louis, pero la tristeza seguía instalada ahí. Solo un poco de su cabello se veía contra la almohada y sacó sus ojitos sobre las sábanas cuando lo escuchó de entrar.

"Louis, sal de la cama." Harry le pidió, sin adentrarse demasiado a su espacio. 

"No." Louis murmuró, su voz contra la tela.

"Sal." Volvió a decir. "No puedes estar todo el día encerrado y triste, no es bueno."

"¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es bueno para mí o no?" Contraatacó el omega sin desvelar su rostro por completo, pero aún girando los ojos. "Ni siquiera me conoces."

"No lo hago, tienes razón, pero sé que quieres ir a la universidad, así que..." Harry se encogió de hombros y alzó sus manos, mostrando el sobre de papel marrón que tenía entre ellas. "Sal de esa cama y te ayudaré a rellenar las inscripciones."

"No quiero." Se quejó.

"Oh, vamos, omega," Harry murmuró irritado. "no me hagas usar la voz."

Ante la amenaza, los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron ante él. Estiró las sábanas lejos y se sentó, con sus labios en una mueca desafiante.

"Hazlo."

Harry notó el olor del omega intensificándose y lo miró fijamente, apretando la mandíbula. 

"No, no lo voy a hacer." Le dijo finalmente, dejándose ganar. "Me voy a ir y tú te quedas aquí, analizando qué es lo que quieres. Si prefieres quedarte en esa cama toda la vida, bien por mí. Si por el contrario lo que quieres es una carrera universitaria, la cena te espera en la cocina, junto a las inscripciones."

Media hora después de esa conversación, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con dos platos llenos de carne y verduras frente a él y escuchó unos pequeños pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo. Louis asomó su cabeza por el arco de la entrada. Parecía haberse duchado, porque su cabello caía mojado sobre su frente y llevaba ropa limpia. Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando lo vio olfateando el ambiente y luego clavó sus ojos en él.

"¿Podemos cenar primero?" Louis pidió, tranquilo. "Por favor."

"Claro, omega," Harry asintió, señalando el plato frente a él. "siéntate."

No hablaron mucho, pero Harry escuchó un pequeño gemido cuando Louis sacó del sobre los, al menos, veinte formularios que había conseguido para él.

"Pero esto son universidades muy caras..." Sus ojos inspeccionaban el papel, nervioso. "Ni siquiera sé si voy a tener la suficiente nota para ellas."

"Eso no es lo importante." Harry le aseguró desde el fregadero mientras lavaba los platos de la cena. "Rellena las que te gusten y cuando lleguen las cartas de admisiones, elegirás una."

Al terminar el verano, Louis ingresó en Columbia para estudiar trabajo social. Había elegido esa universidad bajo la premisa de que quedaba cerca de casa y así no tendría que moverse a una residencia. Él podría ir hasta allí, impartir clases y luego regresar. Se quejó un poco por la cantidad de dinero que el alfa se iba a dejar en su educación, pero le repitió hasta la saciedad que no le importaba y que, al final, formaba parte del trato que ambos habían hecho.

Su primer día de clases, Louis había llegado tan agotado que había caído rendido contra el sofá más pequeño y Harry dio un brinco cuando una melodía resonó por todo el salón. Se acercó al pequeño recibidor de la puerta de entrada y encontró el teléfono móvil de Louis, junto a sus llaves. Se podía leer "mamá" en el identificador y él no dudó ni un segundo en descolgar.

"¿Hijo?" La dulce voz de Jay se escuchó y Harry se apoyó contra la pared.

"No," Le dijo bajo. "Harry."

"Harry, hola." Lo saludó. "¿Me puedes pasar a Louis?"

"En realidad, él está dormido."

"Oh."

"Sí, ya sabes," Harry tosió. "él ha tenido su primer día de universidad y ha llegado muy cansado."

"¿Universidad?" El tono de la mujer cambió por completo. "Harry, ¿lo has dejado ir a la universidad?"

"Sí," Le respondió seco. "¿algún problema?"

"Sí," Le dijo. "de he-"

"Bien, no me importa lo que tengas para decir." La cortó. 

"Deberías." Acotó la mujer. "Es mi hijo."

"Y mi omega." Harry le replicó. "Mi marido. Lleva mi marca, nos une un lazo. Es decir, es mío. Y eso significa que soy el único que tiene derecho a decirle qué debe hacer o que no."

"Hicimos un trato."

"Me da igual el trato." Harry sentenció. "Tú más que nadie sabes que una vez hay lazo, nadie puede cuestionar al omega más que su alfa."

"Está bien."

"Y no voy a permitir que Louis venga a mí diciéndome que le has reclamado por ello." Le exigió. "Ni tampoco tu marido."

Un suspiró se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, antes de que ella respondiera.

"Bien."

"Agradezco que lo entiendas."

"¿Le puedes decir que he llamado?"

Harry hizo una especie de sonido afirmativo, y luego ella colgó sin despedirse.

¿Por qué estaba apostando tanto por ese omega? 

Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Louis se enteró de la llamada una semana después. No habían estado hablando mucho -de hecho, no es que lo hicieran antes. No regularmente-, porque Louis estaba más enfocado en la universidad. Así que la rutina de Harry seguía siendo la misma: un cansado día de trabajo, una ducha, cena y a dormir. A veces lo alternaba con una salida con Niall o Liam, pero nada muy serio, en realidad. Ese día él estaba teniendo otra larga jornada en su empresa, cuando Zayn, el omega que trabajaba como su secretario, avisó que alguien quería verlo.

Harry frunció su ceño con ligera extrañeza, porque eso nunca ocurría.

"Dice que es su omega..." La voz de Zayn sonaba curiosa al respecto, quizá porque Harry no había comentado nada en los tantos años que llevaba allí. No es que fuera muy apegado a sus empleados, pero entendía que llamara su atención que el eterno soltero Harry tuviera un omega. "No lo he dejado pasar, claramente."

"Demonios, Malik," Harry respondió a través del interfono con una pequeña risa. "es mi omega, él dice la verdad."

"Está bien." Dijo tranquilo. "Lo buscaré y le diré que pase."

Louis abrió rápidamente la puerta poco después, con su rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado claramente visible. Dio grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio en el que Harry se encontraba y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, con uno de sus pies dando suaves golpecitos en el suelo. Quería verse intimidante, pero Harry no lo encontraba más que tierno.

"¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a mi madre?" Exigió en un tono de voz seco, moviendo sus cejas hacia él.

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó, solamente mantuvo su postura erguida en la silla.

"Solo le di un par de directrices acerca de cómo debía de tratarte a partir de ahora."

Louis murmuró algo ininteligible y derrotado dejó caer sus hombros, alzando sus manos en un gesto.

"Es mi madre, alfa," Susurró. "no se supone que tenga que actuar cuando se trata de mí."

"No creo que a ella le suponga mucho problema." Harry le dijo sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros y viajando su mirada por el omega cuando este tomó asiento frente a él. "¿Cómo lo has sabido, de todas formas?"

"Primero, ni siquiera borraste la llamada. Pero está bien, supongo que todos los alfas os creéis con el poder de hacer lo que queráis."

"Lo tenemos."

"Lo sé, tristemente lo tenéis." Louis suspiró. "Y segundo, era obvio que me iba a dar cuenta cuando le contara acerca de la universidad y ella no tuviera ni una mala palabra para mí."

"¿No era eso lo que te prometí?" Harry ladeó su cabeza hacia él y le mostró una vaga sonrisa. "Te dije que aquí ibas a tener todas las libertades que quisieras, solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra."

"Pero yo mismo puedo lidiar con mi familia." Louis replicó. "Está bien que te quieras ocupar de todo, pero no hace falta."

"Estás empezando la universidad, Louis, lo que menos necesitas ahora mismo son problemas insignificantes."

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"¿Importa?"

Louis no cuestionó más sus -pobres, pero por lo visto efectivos- argumentos, solo le dijo que no le iba a dar las gracias por algo que él no había pedido en primer lugar y se fue tal y como había llegado.

A finales de diciembre, cerca de navidad, y cuando ellos ya llevaban casi cinco meses viviendo juntos, Louis hizo tres meses como estudiante. La universidad lo absorbió por completo, Harry ni siquiera lo escuchaba de pasear hacia la cocina en mitad de la noche. Louis comenzó a salir mucho más, traía libros y libros, leía por horas bajo la luz de su escritorio y de vez en cuando le dejaba una nota en la nevera informándole de que se iba a largas sesiones de estudios.

Su madre había llamado y le había preguntado qué era exactamente lo que había hablado con la señora Tomlinson. Harry se negó a darle explicaciones y repitió el mismo discurso asqueroso. Claro, él no pensaba que el omega fuera suyo, e incluso si lo fuese, él no se vería en la posición de decidir por él. Pero sus anticuados padres sí, así que le vendió el cuento estupendamente a una Anne que poco después decidió no seguir preguntando.

Pasaron las navidades juntos, obviamente, pero sin hacer mucho ahínco en la celebración. Harry cocinó algo para ambos en navidad y en fin de año, Louis se marchó con sus nuevos amigos y Harry con los suyos. La rutina siguió como siempre, el omega prontamente volvió a la universidad y él a sus asuntos.

Una de las tantas noches frías de enero, Harry se encontraba tirado en el sofá. Había cenado algo recalentado y se había tumbado porque su dolor de espalda había empeorado después de una larga reunión de negocios. La televisión estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para distraerlo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió a trompicones.

Una larga carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar y Harry se asomó a través del sofá, encontrándose con el omega tambaleándose frente a él.

El olor a alfa que desprendía era fuerte y el pecho de Harry se contrajo por unos segundos cuando comenzó a sentirse amenazado. Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de confusión y Louis sonrió ante él.

"Al-" Hipó. "alfa."

"¿Louis?" Harry miró el reloj tras sus espaldas descubriendo que apenas eran las once de la noche e intentando ignorar las quejas de su alfa. ¿Qué es eso? decía, ¿por qué lo dejas traer a tu hogar el olor de otro alfa? "Dios," murmuró para sí mismo y vio como perdía un poco el equilibrio, haciendo que casi se cayera. Se levantó y se acercó con cuidado, recogiendo su brazo. "tu primera fiesta universitaria, ¿no?"

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa burbujeante y se dejó hacer contra el alfa.

"Por supuesto, Harold, por supuesto."

No dijo nada ante la mención de ese estúpido nombre, solo negó con su cabeza repetidas veces y lo ayudó a ir hasta la cama. 

Si Harry creía que su noche de bodas había sido la peor de todas, esta lo superaba con creces.

Había estado toda la noche cuidando de él, sentado frente a su cama mientras leía algo en su ordenador portátil con la esperanza de que Louis no se ahogara con su propio vomito. El omega, sin embargo, no había dado mucho trabajo, pero cada vez que soltaba un pequeño suspiro el olor a otro alfa llenaba toda la habitación, haciendo que Harry cerrara sus ojos.

Poco después, descubrió de quién era ese aroma.

Era sábado y él estaba en su fin de semana libre, luego iría con Niall y Liam a tomar algunas cervezas, pero antes tenía que mirar unos informes que le habían llegado de última hora, así que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor que, casualmente, conectaba con el salón y la puerta de entrada.

Estaba inmerso en los papeles, lo que no sirvió para obviar el sonido que hizo la puerta cuando se abrió.

Louis pasó primero, con un chándal de color azul que se pegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego de eso, un alfa dio un paso dentro. Harry se tensó al instante cuando reconoció el olor y cerró su boca, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que sintió que podía romperse. Mantuvo su mirada fija hasta que se cruzó con los ojos de Louis. El omega no se mostró avergonzando por haber traído un alfa a casa (¿debía de hacerlo? Harry analizó. No, no realmente. Ese era el acuerdo, Louis era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Harry lo había prometido), en su lugar, recogió la mano del chico y lo empujó hacia donde estaba.

"Hola, Harry." Lo saludó, las arrugas arremolinándose en sus ojos y una carpeta repleta de hojas en su mano libre. "Mira, este es Sam."

El chico era rubio, con los ojos claros. Llevaba una especie de jersey negro con cuello de tortuga que cerraba unos pómulos afilados y labios rosas. Sonrió ante él dando un asentimiento de cabeza, con educación. Harry carraspeó su garganta incómodo cuando su alfa comenzó a retorcerse en el interior de su pecho.

"Hola Louis," Le devolvió el saludo, postrando luego su mirada en el otro chico. "hola Sam."

"Vamos a estudiar." Louis anunció. "¿Está bien?"

Harry unió sus labios y levantó sus manos.

"Adelante." Le dijo. "Es tu casa."

Louis asintió para él con una vaga sonrisa y luego se giró, empujando otra vez a Sam hacia su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la vista de Harry viajó hacia los papeles. 

Tragó saliva duramente y los empujó lejos.

La presencia de aquel alfa se volvió algo normal en su casa y, por lo visto, en la vida de Louis. Comenzó a "estudiar" mucho más, salía de fiesta y volvía a las tantas, pegándose golpes con las cosas que encontraba por su camino, y a la mañana siguiente sus ojeras eran grandes y Harry no podía hacer más que suspirar y poner un contundente desayuno frente a él.

En una de esas tantas tardes de estudio que ambos tenían, Harry se acercó a la puerta de Louis con un montón de ropa limpia entre sus manos. En su defensa, él podía decir que ni siquiera sabía que el omega estaba allí- su única misión era dejar la ropa de Louis en una esquina de su cama. Pero es lo que es, así que él redondeó el picaporte y abrió sin cuidado.

No esperó para nada lo que vio, por supuesto.

Lo primero fue el olor impactando en todo su rostro, alfa y omegaba se mezclaban, en una divertida fiesta de feromonas que revoloteaban en el aire. Lo segundo fue Louis, quien estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Sam, que no tenía camisa. El alfa tenía rodeada toda la cintura del omega y lo estaba tirando contra él a su gusto.

Harry dio un paso atrás cuando ambos giraron rápidamente su cabeza para mirarlo y sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.

No pudo hacer más que cerrar la puerta tras él.

Sam salió vestido de su habitación poco después, y alzó su mano en una despedida un tanto incómoda. Harry simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar al extremo del salón, de pie, sin decir mucho cuando vio a Louis salir para despedirse de él. El omega se giró cuando la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada y Harry pudo distinguir suaves círculos morados marcados en su pecho.

"Harry." Vocalizó tranquilo, acercándose al sofá. "Yo-"

"No tienes que disculparte por tener una vida, omega." Le cortó, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Pasó su peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso. "Simplemente me gustaría no toparme con ello de narices."

"Está bien." Louis asintió al punto de sonrojarse, sentándose cuidadosamente en un extremo del sofá cuando vio como Harry se acercaba. "Avisaré la próxima vez."

"No, eso es peor." Harry negó con su garganta seca y tomó la posición del otro lugar, mirándolo de frente. Louis lo miró sin entender, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. "Es mi alfa, Louis. No lo puedo controlar. Se retuerce cuando nota el olor de otro en su casa."

Louis dio un suspiro nervioso pero no contestó.

Sam no volvió a aparecer por su casa de nuevo.

Lo que pareció cambiar a Louis por completo, en realidad.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Harry oyó la puerta de la entrada. Algo rebotó contra el suelo pero ni siquiera le prestó atención, lo único que hizo fue girarse hacia el otro lado de su cama y cerrar sus ojos. Intentó dormir hasta que su puerta fue abierta y una rendija de luz se coló a través. El caramelo y la vainilla llegaron a él, combinando unos ojos azules enrojecidos y un flequillo revuelto. Louis se quitó los zapatos, cerró con cuidado la puerta y perezosamente se acercó a él. No dijo hola, ni le preguntó si estaba despierto, lo único que hizo fue estirar el revoltijos de sábanas y empujarse contra su espalda.

Harry no pudo evitar rodear su cintura.

A partir de aquella noche, ambos se volvieron terriblemente cercanos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitió en voz alta. Louis parecía haber tomado cada derecho sobre Harry y paseaba por la casa haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Se ponía a estudiar en el salón y lo miraba desde la mesa, mientras soltaba comentarios sarcásticos. También esperaba todo el tiempo que Harry cocinara para él, y se malhumoraba si no lo hacía. Otras simplemente se tiraba a su lado mientras estaba viendo televisión, ronroneando a la espera de que Harry alzara sus manos y acariciara su nuca.

Y las noches. Dios, las noches.

Louis aparecía por las madrugadas, cuando creía que Harry estaba dormido- más no lo estaba, claramente, sus ojos se paseaban por esa puerta hasta que era abierta. Gateaba a través del gran colchón hasta él y se acurrucaba. A veces sus cinturas chocaban más de lo debido, otras Louis apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del alfa y se dejaba envolver por su olor. Harry intentaba frenar las ganas de abrazarlo, pero era imposible y se veía a sí mismo prontamente rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Luego, cada mañana, Louis se despertaba solo en la cama, con un olor a té rezumando por toda la casa y arrastraba sus pies descalzos, hasta asomarse a la cocina y encontrarse a Harry leyendo el periódico. El alfa solo le sonreía, le daba los buenos días y estiraba hacia él un plato de comida.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba de por qué dormían juntos. Harry nunca le preguntó a Louis por qué había comenzado a interrumpir en su habitación por las noches. Nunca. No lo dijeron, a pesar de que Harry sabía que Louis venía hacia él con el olor de otro alfa oculto bajo algún fuerte perfume y Louis, probablemente, sabía que él lo esperaba despierto.

Pero es que no había absolutamente nada que Harry pudiera hacer para luchar contra ello. Estaba intentando ignorar todas las señales que se levantaban cada vez que rozaba a Louis, pero había sido imposible. Siempre se quedaba embobado mirándolo dar sus soliloquios acerca de los problemas que les afectaban como sociedad. Harry lo escuchaba sin hablar, inspeccionaba sus ojos azules abiertos de pasión por lo que estaba diciendo y sus piernas temblaban. 

Harry se deshacía y su alfa le daba la razón en respuesta.

Tardó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba oficialmente jodido en la que él calificaría como la tercera-peor-noche de su vida.

Estaba poniéndose una especie de jersey rojo que acababa de comprar y que Niall le había dicho que le quedaba genial. Tenía el gran espejo de su armario frente a él y se estaba mirando los skinny jeans que había elegido para combinar.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Louis se asomó. 

Tenía el pelo mucho más largo, parecía estar dejándolo tan largo como el suyo. El flequillo ya caía casi a la altura de su mandíbula y a veces podía recogerlo con pequeñas cintas. Harry opinaba que le quedaba genial, vamos, a la vista estaba- a pesar de que Louis hacia pucheros y decía que quería tenerlo igual de rizado que el alfa. 

Estaba espectacularmente guapo, aunque Harry solo intentó mirarlo de reojo.

"¿Vas a salir?" Preguntó. Tenía una especie de polito que se apretaba contra los músculos de sus brazos y un pantalón negro que resaltaba su cintura. 

"Sí," El alfa le respondió, despeinando sus rizos y mirándose en el espejo por última vez, para darle la aprobación a su outfit. "Niall me ha dicho que han abierto una nueva discoteca cerca de Williamsburg."

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron ante la mención.

"Yo voy a salir con unos compañeros, quizás nos encontramos por allí." 

Y, por supuesto, ellos se encontraron.

Harry entró por la puerta del bar precedido por Niall, Liam y unos cuántos más. La música pop resonaba con gran volumen y en el centro se concentraba una marea de cuerpos. Los olores se mezclaban por todo el sitio, dándole lugar a no reconocer a nadie. Liam tironeó de su brazo hacia una de las esquinas, en cuya mesa resaltaba un papel de "reservado". Niall rió fuertemente cuando se tiró sobre el sofá y recogió entre sus dedos un cigarro ofrecido por alguien. Harry se sirvió una copa con tranquilidad y la noche comenzó.

"Oye, Harry," Niall preguntó en algún punto. "¿cómo me dijiste que era Louis?"

Harry le dio un sorbo a su copa y giró su cabeza para mirar a Niall.

"Estatura media, ojos azules, pelo hasta la mandíbula, un poco de barba." Harry le contestó riendo. "Una cintura de infarto, he de decir. Y buenos brazos."

"Ajá." Respondió. "¿Cuál era su olor?"

"Vainilla y caramelo." Harry frunció su ceño ante esa pregunta, extrañado. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Niall juntó sus labios en una mueca y asintió cuando la cabeza de Harry giró automáticamente hacia el fondo de la discoteca. Era el olor de Louis. Lo era. Estaba pompeando por encima de todos los demás, casi rozando el techo, era avinagrado, asustado. Y luego, simplemente desapareció.

Harry dejó la copa tan pronto como sumó dos más dos y rodeó a Niall para meterse en la pista de baile. Esquivó los cuerpos que se pegaban uno a otros y empujó con una fuerza casi bestial la puerta de la entrada, consiguiendo que el aire de Londres diera en todo su rostro.

Olfateo suavemente y viró su cabeza a ambos lados, siguiendo el rastro de Louis.

Harry nunca había golpeado a nadie tan fuerte como lo hizo aquella noche con Sam.

Recogió a Louis entre sus brazos, mientras el rubio gemía desde el suelo por la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Harry acarició la mandíbula de Louis, que se estaba tornando roja por la presión que el otro alfa había ejercido sobre ella y suspiró.

No se despidió de Niall ni de Liam, llamó a un taxi donde lo recibió un beta y él le dio su dirección, para luego bramar con su voz de alfa que se diera prisa.

Louis parecía mareado, sus ojos caían suavemente en una mezcla de pánico y alcohol. No decía mucho, simplemente parecía sollozar sobre sus brazos mientras Harry abría la puerta de la casa y lo llevaba hacia su habitación.

Abrió la cama para ambos y dejó suavemente a Louis en ella, con su alfa rugiendo de rabia en su pecho.

Se tumbó frente a él, encontrándose con sus ojos llorosos.

Louis dejó ir una sonrisa triste y su mano viajó a través de las mantas hasta acabar en la mejilla de Harry.

"Desearía haberme enamorado de ti." Le dijo bajito, casi como si de un secreto se tratara. "Hubiera sido más fácil, ¿sabes?"

Harry tragó saliva y susurró:

"Desearía que lo hubieras hecho."

Harry pasó el siguiente mes sin poder quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Sam empujando a Louis contra la pared. El rubio tenía los ojos hinchados de rabia y Harry casi vomitó cuando vio como se estaba preparando para golpear a Louis.

Pero, sin embargo, nunca le preguntó qué había pasado. Sinceramente, ni siquiera le importa. Lo único que él sabía era que Sam había faltado el respeto y agredido a Louis, y eso había sido suficiente como para que, el siguiente día lectivo a eso, Harry decidiese salir temprano de su trabajo e ir al estacionamiento de la universidad. 

Su Mercedes negro resaltaba más de lo que pensó (por eso de la universidad cara, ya sabes) y el alfa sonrió cuando escuchó a los estudiantes de salir. Se apoyó sobre el capó, aún enfundado en su traje negro y con unas gafas de sol escondiendo sus ojos. 

Louis no tardó mucho en salir y conectar sus ojos con él. Le dijo algo al chico que lo acompañaba, quien dejó escapar una pequeña risa y luego fue hacia donde el alfa estaba.

La tristeza del fin de semana estaba completamente desaparecida. Llevaba una sudadera que tapaba sus puños y la mochila colgada de una sola asa. 

"¿Harry?" Le preguntó una vez estuvo frente a él, ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes. 

"Louis." Harry sonrió, desapoyándose del capo y acercándose suavemente a él. Hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia el coche. "¿Vamos?"

"¿Por qué has venido, de todas formas?" El omega alzó sus cejas. "He olido la lluvia y la mora desde el final del pasillo." Le confesó. "Un olor absolutamente asqueroso y abrumador, he de decir."

"Tierra mojada." Lo corrigió, acercándose a la parte derecha para abrir la puerta hacia él. Louis se rió ante la acción, pero le hizo caso y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Harry siguió al omega y se empujo contra el del conductor. "Y no es asqueroso, de hecho, todo el mundo dice que es una combinación bastante buena."

"Nunca había conocido a alguien que oliera a mora, así que no sé qué decirte."

Harry carcajeó suavemente y luego negó con su cabeza, arrancando el coche.

"¿Te apetece ir a comer?" Sugirió de soslayo mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento. "Tienes que estar hambriento."

"Harry, en serio," Louis tensó su voz, girando en su asiento para mirar al alfa- quién evitó la mirada. "¿Por qué has venido?" Ante su silencio, el omega decidió continuar: "Es por Sam, ¿cierto? ¿no quieres que me cruce con él? Él ni siquiera está en esta universidad."

Ante la sola mención de ese hombre, el olor del alfa comenzó a envolver casi todo el coche, volviéndose mucho más fuerte y Harry tuvo que cerrar bien los labios para que un gruñido no se escapara de sus labios.

"No lo menciones." Le pidió en una súplica silenciosa. "No digas su nombre."

El omega suspiró fuertemente.

"No tienes necesidad de hacer estas cosas..." Louis le dijo, serio. "No tienes por qué defenderme, ni hacerme la vida más fácil. No eres mi alfa."

Harry negó con su cabeza, antes de parar en un semáforo y atreverse a mirar a Louis.

"No he dicho eso."

"Lo sé," Louis escondió sus ojos de él. "pero actúas como si lo fueras."

Bien, Harry solamente se mordió la lengua y siguió el camino.

Porque Louis tenía razón.

Luego lo llevó a Marty's, donde hacían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Nueva York y la comida pareció amainar la discusión. Louis no le dijo nada más -quizá porque conocía su terquedad- y Harry comenzó a recogerlo cada dos días. Se volvió una costumbre, el alfa apoyado contra su coche cada tarde. A veces la comida los esperaba en casa, otras Harry le descubría nuevos lugares.

Entonces, ellos habían pasado de compartir al menos medio día a compartirlo completamente. Louis no se había quejado en lo más mínimo, encantado con las caricias de Harry mientras criticaban los realities que se mostraban por la televisión. Harry había sido encandilado poco a poco por su humor inglés del norte. Ahora Louis aparecía de vez en cuando en su oficina, y estudiaba en un rincón, sin decir nada. 

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco, así, en las vacaciones que Louis recibió por primavera, sus padres sugirieron que los dos volaran a Reino Unido y las pasaran en familia.

El omega había alzado sus ojos a través del teléfono en el que la videollamada todavía seguía conectada y había unido sus cejas. Harry lo había mirado desde el otro lado del sofá, en pijama, con una taza de té en sus manos. Había suspirado fuertemente y luego había asentido.

No iba a privar a Louis de ver a su familia, por más tóxica que fuera.

El día que tenían el avión hacia Europa, Louis se arrastró en la cama por la mañana y simplemente alzó su cabeza, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Harry tragó saliva y su alfa comenzó a mecerse feliz por tan sutil ofrecimiento. Louis ni siquiera lo miró, solo cerró sus ojos y con la mano lo instó a empezar. 

En medio del sueño y el despertar, Harry pegó su nariz a la piel de Louis, intensificándose su olor. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando abrió su boca ligeramente y clavó sus dientes contra el cuello del omega. Louis gimió suave en respuesta, apretando su mano contra la sábana, bajo el cuerpo de Harry. Ante esa acción, Harry no pudo evitar apretar un poco más, comenzando a notar la ligera línea que separaba un mordisco de un lazo. Louis ni siquiera reclamó, lo único que hizo fue apretarse más contra los mojados labios de Harry. Pero alfa se obligó a parar.

Se separó como si su piel quemara y miró el cuello del omega. La marca estaba ahí, simulando a un lazo.

Louis no abrió sus ojos y Harry alzó su mano para acariciarla suavemente, teniendo pensamientos que nunca confesaría en voz alta.

No hablaron en todo lo que duró el viaje. 

No hasta que llegaron a la gran mansión de los Styles.

Allí, Louis lo paró bruscamente antes de entrar.

"Oye, alfa," Él murmuró por primera vez en horas. Sus maletas descansaban en sus manos y su mirada viajó por todo el rostro de Harry. "hay una cosa que quizás debía de haberte comentado."

Harry dejó su equipaje a un lado y lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mis padres..." Dijo. "Ellos creen... Ya sabes, que el matrimonio ha prosperado."

Harry suspiró pesadamente, pero no lo dejó notar.

"¿Por qué no me lo has contado?"

"No fue culpa mía," Louis se defendió. "fue todo tu discurso de es mi omega, mi marido, es mío, mío y solo mío. Cuando hablé con mi madre poco después me lo contó todo."

"Así que lo sabías," Harry unió sus cejas. "y aún así me preguntaste qué había dicho."

"Eso da igual," Le dijo. "la cosa es que fuiste tan buen actor que mi madre se lo creyó."

Harry no sabía a estas alturas si ese discurso estaba tan alejado de la realidad, así que dejó caer sus hombros y asintió.

"Está bien, está bien." Dijo para luego recoger su equipaje de nuevo. "Actuaremos, entonces."

El primer día no fue difícil, porque el matrimonio Tomlinson todavía no había llegado. Harry abrazó a sus padres con una falta simpatía, y luego les dijo que estaban cansados y querían dormir. Louis se tumbó a un lado de la king size y Harry al otro.

Fue la primera noche en meses en la que durmieron separados.

En la siguiente cena, una sonriente Jay los recibió en el comedor. Ella se levantó corriendo y envolvió a Louis entre sus brazos, regando besos en sus mejillas- Harry pareció ser el único en notar su mueca de disgusto. El alfa intentó meterse en el papel, dejando que el padre de Louis palmeara su espalda y lo felicitara por ser tan buen alfa. Él le dio las gracias sin ahondar más y tomó su lugar en la mesa.

Sus padres hablaron acerca de todo un poco y los llenaron de preguntas. Louis fue el único capaz de responderlas todas, porque Harry se perdió en su té.

No tenía ganas de estar allí. Odiaba Reino Unido, odiaba a su familia, odiaba a los Tomlinson, y odiaba la idea de tener que estar pretendiendo con Louis que eran un matrimonio feliz.

Harry no quería analizar la idea, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en su apartamento antes de ir a Reino Unido había marcado una diferencia. No solo era que Harry se había expuesto terriblemente, sino también que Louis no lo había rechazado en absoluto.

Y ahora estaban allí, en aquella fría mansión. Tenía a Louis a su lado, pero no se sentía Louis. No era desgarbado y sarcástico, no llevaba un chándal que se pegara a sus caderas y resaltara cada uno de sus agraciados rasgos. Louis se tapaba la boca al reír suave y aceptaba con cautela todo lo que sus padres le decían.

Louis parecía buen actor... Y eso no le gustaba.

Le gustaba el Louis que llegaba a la casa a las tantas y hacia chistes asquerosamente malos, haciéndolo reír. Aquel que pegaba sus pies fríos en la espalda del alfa y se reía de él, con la excusa de que su piel ardía. Prefería tres mil veces al Louis sonriente que veía salir de los edificios de la facultad. El que hablaba de las distinciones de razas y géneros e iba todos los sábados a trabajar a una asociación para acompañar a omegas con lazos rotos.

Ese era Louis, el Louis de verdad... su Louis.

"Harry," Anne llamó su atención cuando Harry iba a acabar sus huevos revueltos, obligándolo a observar la escena tan pintoresca que se le presentaba. "¿cómo es que has permitido que Louis vaya a la universidad?"

"Hmm," Harry limpió su boca y luego miró a su madre. "¿por qué no lo permitiría?"

"Él te tiene que dar cachorros." Concordó Jay.

"Él me dará lo que yo quiera que me dé," Harry sentenció, viajando su mirada hacia Des y Mark, que no dijeron nada. Parecían que al ser alfas, entendían perfectamente a Harry. Cosa que sus madres no, por lo visto, y no tenían ningún reparo en dejar claro. "creía que ya había quedado eso claro."

"No lo suficiente." Continuó Anne. "Queremos nietos."

"Y yo quiero que nos dejéis vivir nuestra vida, ¿es mucho pedir?" Harry escupió, apretando su puño contra la mesa y mirando a su madre. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, voy a permitir que vaya a la universidad porque me da la gana, ¿está bien? Louis está estudiando trabajo social y es feliz con ello, así que está bien para mí. Y tendremos cachorros cuando nosotros queramos." Estaba más frustrado de lo que podía controlar, así que dejó que su silla corriera hacia atrás, levantándose. "Os agradecería que dejarais a mi omega en paz de una jodida vez, o me voy a enfadar. Y no queréis ver eso. Absolutamente no lo queréis."

La mesa se sumió en un terrible silencio, así que Harry se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Media hora después, él estaba sentado sobre su cama. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y estaba hincándose los dedos en su cabellera. Estaba tan confundido. No entendía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ni podía diferenciar el sentimiento que se mezclaba en su pecho cada vez que hablaba de Louis como suyo. Era todo un revoltijo de cosas, algo que empezaba a latir en su pecho y su alfa corroboraba feliz, meciéndose internamente y ardiendo en llamas.

Harry simplemente quería arrancarse el corazón.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación y murmuró un triste e inaudible "pasa". Pronto escuchó el característico arrastrar de pies de Louis y hundió más su rostro.

"Alfa." Louis murmuró, cerrando tras él y acercándose. Algo se hundió a su lado en el colchón y él sintió la delicada mano del omega apoyándose en su espalda. El toque era tan básico, pero provocó tanto en él que lo asustó por completo. "¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo?"

Harry tragó saliva y mantuvo su postura.

"Estoy cansado, solo eso."

Louis chasqueó su lengua ante la evasiva, pero no indagó más. Aceptó con pesadez lo poco que Harry tenía para ofrecerle.

"Dormiremos, entonces." Le dijo, levantándose de la cama y abriendo el edredón, consiguiendo que Harry alzara su vista. "Ven aquí, conmigo."

Harry no afirmó ni negó, se arrastró a través y se metió abajo, dándole la espalda.

Louis suspiró pesadamente y rodeó su cintura, empujándolo contra su pecho. La diferencia de altura era notable, pero el omega se las ingenió bien para hacer que Harry se sintiera cómodo.

Luego, Harry notó un beso en su nuca y escuchó un "mañana será otro día".

No lo fue, por supuesto. 

En eso consistía últimamente la vida de Harry: cosas que nunca culminaban. 

Harry intentó ser un poco más pacífico, se acercó a su madre antes del desayuno y le pidió perdón, pero también comprensión. La omega asintió con sus ojos tristes y prometió que no iba a presionarlo más. Él lo apreció de verdad, con la primera sonrisa verdadera que le había dado a su madre en lo que parecían años.

Después, sus padres sugirieron que fueran de compras porque los habían invitado a una fiesta de negocios y querían que se dieran a conocer como matrimonio.

Harry nunca quiso ser presentado en sociedad, siempre se había negado a ello a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres, y por la mirada que Louis le dio, supuso que él tampoco. Pero estaban allí para pretender, ¿no? Se habían casado frente a familiares y alfas de negocios, habían agarrado sus manos y Harry le había mordido el cuello como si hubieran formado un lazo. Podían con eso, claramente.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en el dormitorio de nuevo, Harry le pidió que se adelantara a esas compras, porque él tenía cosas que hacer.

Esas cosas eran nada.

Solamente estaba buscando una excusa para poder alejarse, no quería tener a Louis revoloteando a su alrededor porque no era capaz de soportarlo. Su cabeza dolía ante la sola idea y su alfa rugía de deseo. No podía más. Lo decía totalmente en serio.

Louis se fue por la mañana y no apareció hasta la noche, cuando Harry ya estaba entrando en sueño.

Fue la segunda vez que durmieron separados.

A Harry le dolió la soledad y la frialdad, pero era lo justo.

Lo era. 

Quería concienciarse de eso. Tenía que repetirse a sí mismo que Louis no era su omega las veces que hiciera falta.

Porque así, a lo mejor, se lo terminaba creyendo.

La noche de la fiesta, Harry se enfundó en un traje negro con una camisa de botones del mismo color y dejó que su pelo mojado cayera sobre sus hombros. Colocó el reloj en su muñeca y se miró al espejo. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó después las escaleras, para encontrarse con el coche que los esperaba. En él, Louis ya estaba dentro. Solo alzó sus cejas cuando lo vio de entrar, en un saludo vacío y frío. Harry se apoyó contra el cristal y no habló.

La segunda vez que vio al omega en la fiesta, fue aproximadamente a las doce de la noche. Ellos habían llegado un par de horas antes, habían saludado a conocidos de sus padres y luego se habían separado. Louis se encontró con algún amigo que lo llevó al otro extremo del salón de fiesta para compartir una copa y Harry se dejó hacer por un inversionista que conocía de algunos negocios en EEUU. No habían hablado toda la noche, ni siquiera habían compartido una mirada y ninguno parecía estar por la labor.

No al menos hasta que algo comenzó a instalarse en el pecho del alfa. Parecía que alguien estaba presionándole el pecho y rompiendo cada uno de sus músculos, su cuerpo dio un paso atrás involuntario por el dolor y el hombre de traje que tenía delante frunció el ceño al verlo.

"¿Está bien?" Le preguntó con educación, dejando su copa de lado y alzando su mano, pero Harry se retiró.

"Sí, solo-" Suspiró. "Mi pecho."

"Tu omega." Fue todo lo que él hombre contestó.

Harry se mojó los labios y asintió, disculpándose con el hombre. Atajó todo el camino hacia el patio del salón, pero no lo encontró. Tampoco cerca de la barra, ni en la improvisada pista de baile clásico, tampoco en las mesas dónde se reunían todos. 

Lo único que quedaba era el baño, así que se adentró en el pasillo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor lo inundó por completo.

Abrió cada cubículo hasta llegar al último, dónde un par de sonidos mudos se escuchaban y dio dos golpes secos en él.

"¡Abre!" Bramó, su alfa haciéndose con cada parte de su piel, sus manos temblaban y sus pies picaban. Iba a estallar. "Abre ahora mismo, Louis."

Alguien pareció decir algo detrás, hasta que se escuchó un cerrojo y luego la puerta abriéndose.

Se encontró de frente con el amigo de Louis, sin camiseta.

Harry querría no haber actuado así, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Agarró con su gran mano la coronilla del chico y lo empujó fuera, tirándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

"¡¿Por qué tocas a un omega marcado?!" Le gritó, pateando su pie. El alfa parpadeó aún desde el suelo. "No te vuelvas a acercar a él." Ordenó, sus colmillos luchando por salir. "No vuelvas a tocarlo o te juro que te arrancaré la piel a pedazos."

El alfa asintió ante su voz autoritaria y no tardó mucho en salir corriendo.

Fue ese el momento en el que Harry pudo respirar correctamente y comenzó a arrepentirse.

"Alfa..." Escuchó detrás de él, el murmuro de la suave voz de Louis despertándolo por completo. Harry se giró con pesadumbre y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a conectar. "No estoy marcado, ¿por qué has hecho eso?"

"No puedes-" Harry murmuró antes de suspirar pesadamente y apoyarse contra el lavamanos, su pecho contrayéndose todavía. "No puedes hacer eso, Louis." Divagó. "Simplemente no puedes."

Louis asintió más para sí mismo que para Harry y con cautela dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ambos mirándose a través del espejo.

"¿Por qué?" Exigió tranquilo, buscando que el alfa dijera algo que, por supuesto, no iba a decir.

Porque es tu omega, su alfa gritó, lo es. Díselo.

Harry negó con su cabeza y se giró para enfrentarlo.

Louis estaba precioso en ese traje azul. Resaltaba el color de sus ojos y sus mejillas, era tan bonito. Y hacia que Harry temblara y se derritiera por completo sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

El alfa se acercó a él y lo tomó por sorpresa cuando posó las manos en su cintura. Rodeó a Louis sin esfuerzo e inclinó suavemente su nariz hacia su cuello. La vainilla y el caramelo se intensificaron por la acción, colándose en el alfa de Harry, que sonreía feliz.

"No..." Harry murmuró contra la piel del menor. "No puedes, Louis, ni siquiera estás lubricado, lo noto. Sé lo qué te pasa. No querías hacer eso. No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas para demostrarte a ti mismo un punto."

Louis mantuvo sus manos a sus costados y tembló ante el contacto.

"¿Desde cuando sabes qué es lo que quiero o lo que no?" Contradijo en un tono bajo.

"Desde que me duele el pecho cada vez que te duele a ti." 

El alfa permitió que sus labios finalmente se posaran al completo sobre el cuello de Louis, y dejó un casto beso antes de retirarse.

"Llévame a casa." Louis le pidió luego de eso. "Por favor."

Harry le dijo a sus padres que se iban a ir porque no se sentía muy bien, y llamó al chófer. Ambos hicieron el camino en silencio y Louis se descalzó una vez entraron en la habitación. Harry lo dejó descansar el cama y se alejó hacia el baño. 

Salió un par de minutos después.

"Lou." Lo llamó desde la puerta. "Te he preparado un baño."

Louis asintió y se levantó sin mediar palabra, simplemente dejó que su mano descansara en el hombro de Harry -en un agradecimiento silencioso-, antes de encerrarse tras la puerta.

El alfa suspiró cuando perdió de vista al omega y se quitó el traje, solamente para tirarse contra las mantas y taparse hasta la cabeza.

Louis tardó poco menos de media hora en salir, llevaba el albornoz blanco y ropa interior como único outfit. Su cabello aún caía sobre sus mandíbulas, enmarcando todo su rostro. Parecía que el baño había ayudado a despejar sus ideas, porque se acercó hacia la cama y se tumbó frente a él.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry miró los del omega que yacía acostado a su lado y se encontró con el azul más fuerte que nunca, resplandeciendo a través de la leve luz que los alumbraba. Alzó su mano con cuidado, rodeando la mejilla de Louis, quien desde su lugar le regaló una tierna sonrisa. El olor a caramelo y vainilla del omega inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir lo bastante seguro como para acariciar su piel con cariño y estirarse hacia él.

Y luego, simplemente sus labios se juntaron.

El alfa de Harry le gritó por dentro, rugió de placer cuando los pomposos labios del omega atraparon los suyos y se deshizo entre sus brazos. Harry lo apretó más contra él, juntando ambos cuerpos y se permitió, por primera vez en meses, dejarse hacer ante el omega.

Esa noche, finalmente el omega y el alfa se encontraron a sí mismos.

Louis gimió complacido bajo el cuerpo de Harry durante horas, haciendo que todo su sistema colapsara por completo y sus ojos se volvieran un amasijo de placer y dolor. Sus olores se juntaron creando fuego... Y Harry se dio cuenta, supo que había caído por Louis.

Confirmó que era su omega.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó solo en la gran habitación. Descubrió, tristemente, que nada lo despertó más que despertar solo. Su mirada viajó por todo el lugar en busca de un Louis ausente, del que no había rastro.

"Esta mañana le ha dicho algo a sus padres..." Anne le dijo cuando Harry bajó despavorido las escaleras y el olor de Louis se había desvanecido. "Y se han ido."

Harry condujo por horas hasta la residencia de los padres de Louis. Todo el camino en el coche fue absolutamente aterrador para él, porque no encontraba una sola explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Jay unió sus cejas hacia él y no preguntó, solamente le dijo que subiera las escaleras y que encontraría a Louis en la habitación al final del pasillo.

El omega lo miró desde el escritorio cuando abrió la puerta y ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse. El alfa, en su lugar, perdió toda la fuerza en cuanto se topó con su azul. Dejó que sus hombros cayeran, derrotado con la situación, y en un tono tan bajo que apenas era entendible, le preguntó:

"¿Qué he hecho, omega? ¿por qué te has marchado?"

Louis tragó saliva levemente.

"No ha sido tu culpa."

"¿Entonces?"

"Cuando bajé oliendo a ti..." Susurró. "Los ojos de mis padres brillaban tanto, estaban tan orgullosos y felices de su obra, parecía que lo habían logrado. Y yo... Simplemente no he podido." Le confesó con tristeza. "Lo siento, Harry."

El siguiente mes después a eso, fue una total tortura para Harry.

El alfa no había insistido más, había aceptado con pesadez la explicación que Louis le dio para romper su corazón. Y había dejado que el tiempo pasara, porque él no podía obligar al omega a mantenerse a su lado. No si él no quería. No si no lo quería.

Los dos volvieron a los Estados Unidos juntos, pero sin mucho qué poder hacer. Las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo, tristemente. Ya no hablaban, a duras penas se comunicaban para lo más básico. Louis pasaba mucho más tiempo fuera, parecía haber encontrado un trabajo y un nuevo grupo de amigos.

Harry seguía siendo Harry.

Mantenía su rutina diaria de trabajo, aguantaba largas reuniones y luego llegaba a una casa solitaria. Se tumbaba en la cama sin haber probado bocado y su alfa, entonces, comenzaba a quejarse. Porque le faltaba Louis, porque no podía vivir un día más sin él...

Y era todo tan difícil.

Louis había comenzado a dejarle dinero para los gastos de la casa sobre la mesa de la cocina, dónde difícilmente se encontraban los viernes por la noche y cenaban en completo silencio.

Harry se encerró más en su trabajo, pasó el mes completo perdiendo su cabeza entre informes hasta que Niall intervino diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente de su depresión, y comenzó a sacarlo de casa los fines de semana.

Entonces, ellos ya ni siquiera se veían para esa cena semanal.

Una de las tantas salidas culminó con Harry conociendo a una bonita omega.

Se llamaba Emily, era pelirroja y trabajaba como CEO de una empresa cercana a la suya. Primero había sido una graciosa coincidencia, luego un tema del que hablar y pronto comenzaron a encontrarse en algunas reuniones, reconociéndose al fondo de la sala- la chica alzaría sus cejas graciosamente y Harry asentiría en respuesta.

Poco después, Emily tenía su número de teléfono y lo había invitado a salir.

Harry había alzado sus ojos hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Louis pensando cuán duro era actuar como si no supiera quién era su omega, había suspirado y le había contestado que sí.

Emily y él llevaban ya un par de meses saliendo esporádicamente. No era nada serio, claramente, pero ambos compartían un buen sexo, hablaban de temas que tenían en común y se reían por horas. Harry estaba todo lo feliz que podía, todo lo que su alfa le dejaba ser. No podía obviar el dolor de pecho que se cruzaba de vez en cuando, ni tampoco podía parar de rememorar los labios de Louis. Pero lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba intentándolo al menos.

Una noche, Emily y él habían estado tomando vino por horas, mientras compartían un plato de pasta bajo la tenue luz de un restaurante. Ella había comenzado a insinuarse y luego había fruncido su ceño, porque su casa estaba muy lejos de allí. Harry había alzado sus cejas hacia ella, porque él nunca la había llevado a casa.

Pero el aire golpeaba diferente esta vez, así que le sonrió desde su lugar.

"Vamos a casa." Le dijo, sin pensar demasiado.

Ella asintió feliz y llamó a un taxi.

No parecía haber nadie en el apartamento cuando ellos llegaron, estaba en completo silencio, con sus luces apagadas. Harry intentó no hacer ruido, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando se estrelló contra el sofá. La omega rió en alto mientras lo empujaba a través del pasillo, y luego ambos se dejaron caer de espaldas contra la cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la omega descansaba a su lado. Sonrió feliz y dejó un beso en su coronilla, antes de levantarse. Se bañó despreocupadamente y salió hacia la cocina.

Louis lo estaba mirando desde la mesa.

Harry paró en seco cuando lo vio, con esas ojeras bajos sus ojos y la mirada clavada en él. Parecía totalmente miserable, quizás muchas horas de estudio, quizás demasiadas fiestas. Harry ya no podía saberlo, porque no hablaban, y ni siquiera se veía con las fuerzas necesarias para preguntar, así que murmuró un basto "hola" y se giró hacia la encimera para conseguir su té. Cuando Louis escuchó su voz, su olor se intensificó en el aire. La vainilla y el caramelo resurgieron y se mezclaron con Harry. Nunca admitiría en alto como se había tensado todo su cuerpo solo porque había extrañado tanto oler a Louis.

Dios, había extrañado tanto a Louis.

"Alfa." Le respondió el omega en su lugar.

Harry asintió en una especie de afirmación y tomó el té entre sus manos, para sentarse frente a Louis.

"Dime."

La nariz de Louis hizo un mohín suave y luego colocó sus manos encima de la mesa. 

"¿Por qué hueles a omega?"

Harry rodeó la taza y frunció su ceño hacia él.

"Porque está acostada en mi cama."

Louis cabeceó y paseó la lengua por sus labios, asintiendo, haciendo una especie de ademán- dando a entender que era lo que suponía.

"¿Y por qué?"

Harry dejó el té de lado, confuso.

¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso? ¿Acaso él no tenía el derecho a hacer su vida? Louis se había aventurado a la historia igual que a él, pero solo era Harry el que había salido dañado. Tenía todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con alguien, de rehacer su vida y superar lo que había pasado.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Cuestionó desde su lugar, con una voz claramente molesta. "¿Tenía que haberte pedido permiso?"

"Así no funcionan las cosas, Harry." El omega replicó, su olor llenando por completo toda la habitación, casi opacando al de Harry. Su enfado era visible y el alfa de Harry le estaba ordenando que se levantara de esa silla para ir a envolverlo entre sus brazos. Para calmarlo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que era suyo, de nadie más. Pero no podía. Harry reunió todas las fuerzas para no hacerlo. "No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas."

"No es de tu importancia." Harry arrastró las palabras. Pero el problema es que sí lo era, claramente. Ambos lo sabían. "Y esta también es mi casa, es decir, puedo traer a quien quiera."

Decidido a no seguir con la conversación, Harry se levantó de su asiento y tiró el contenido de su taza al fregadero.

Pero Louis no parecía pensar lo mismo.

"Tú lo hiciste." El omega le reprochó, su voz volviéndose más dura. "Te quejaste de Sam, y no lo volví a traer."

Harry clavó su verde en él, más tenso que nunca. Sam era una historia completamente distinta, ese alfa de poca monta ni siquiera se merecía una mención de Louis. Podía haberle gritado que era diferente, que ese hijo de puta lo trató mal, que le pegó por a saber cuánto tiempo hasta que Harry lo tuvo que presenciar. Podía haberle dicho que no estaba tan equivocado cuando se sintió amenazado por él. Pero terminó prefiriendo no hacerlo, no recordar nada de él era lo mejor- porque entonces su alfa comenzaría a crujir y a gruñir.

"No me digas qué tengo que hacer o que no."

Louis, aparentemente, se ofendió ante ello, porque dejó que la silla corriera hacia atrás y se levantó. Su postura era más encorvada en una clara defensa, y su mandíbula estaba tensa. 

"No es justo," Louis dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. "no es justo, Harry. Lo sabes."

"¿No es justo?" Harry decidió girarse para enfrentarlo. "Lo que no es justo es lo que tú estás haciendo."

Louis parpadeó ante él.

Estaban tan cerca. Harry podía alzar su mano y acariciar su cuello, donde un rastro de la mordida hecha para ir a Londres aún se podía ver. 

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo?" Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "En serio, dilo, ilumíname de una jodida vez, porque no lo entiendo. Esta también es mi casa, tengo todo el derecho a sentirme amenazado por el olor de otra omega."

Harry pasó su peso de una pierna a otra y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro triste.

"Simplemente-" Susurró. "No puedes dármelo todo, Louis. No si después me lo vas a quitar. No es justo que vengas hacia mí y me hagas caer de rodillas, para luego simplemente pisotearme y dejarme tirado en el suelo." El dolor se mezcló con el olor del alfa. "Lo que pasó después de esa noche fue completamente decisión tuya. Yo habría dado cualquier cosa, omega, cualquier jodida cosa que tuviera a mi alcance por tenerte a ti todas las noches. Fuiste tú quien no quiso."

Louis hizo una leve mueca ante sus palabras y todo el enfado pareció dispersarse rápidamente.

"Es tan complicado," Se defendió. "tú no lo entiendes."

"Sabes que entiendo tus ganas de ser libre, que quieras forjar una carrera y ser independiente económicamente. Sé que no quieres darles a tus padres el placer de creer que han conseguido manejar tu vida, pero..." Harry suspiró y peinó sus rizos, intentando no desconcentrarse por como brillaba el azul bajo la luz tenue de la cocina. "Desde que te conocí y viniste, te dije que ibas a tener esa libertad."

"Lo sé," Louis le dio la razón, en un murmuro suave. "y te lo agradezco."

"Sé que lo haces, solo-" Harry bufó dando un paso atrás para alejarse de Louis porque lo estaba volviendo loco. El olor dulce, sus claros ojos, su piel brillando bajo la luz. Harry estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. "Estás tan enfocado en ellos... Estás tan enfocado en demostrarles que no eres lo que ellos te intentan imponer, creyendo que estás haciendo lo que quieres cuando en realidad te estás privando de lo que deseas."

Ante sus palabras, el omega miró al suelo y se mordió la mejilla, solamente interrumpiéndose para decir:

"Lo siento."

Harry chasqueó su lengua en una clara intención irónica, antes de girarse para salir.

"No estás luchando contra mí, sino contra tu omega." Murmuró. "Pídele perdón a él."

Después de la discusión en la cocina, algo pareció nacer de nuevo en Louis. 

El omega se dejaba ver por la casa mucho más que antes. Harry solía escuchar sus inconfundibles pasos a través del pasillo, en su bañera, el agua caía regularmente y su olor llenaba la casa los fines de semana. Ellos no hablaban mucho, Louis ni siquiera lo miraba cuando pasaba del brazo con Emily, pero definitivamente estaba mucho más presente. A veces Harry se lo encontraba estudiando en el salón y entonces el omega susurraba algo parecido a "tienes comida en el microondas" sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes. Harry asentía, le daba las gracias y comía sentado en el sofá, en silencio.

Pero Harry necesitaba más. Siempre quería más. Su mirada viajaba a través de la casa hasta dónde estuviera el omega y se quedaba irremediablemente enfocado en sus brazos y su cintura. Siempre buscaba inconscientemente su olor por todo el lugar y suspiraba de alivio cuando este emanaba desde la rejilla de la puerta de su habitación.

Había estado intentando ignorarlo, lo prometía. Había reunido todas sus fuerzas en ello.

Pero todo se truncó un mes después.

Harry había tenido una de sus tantas citas con Emily, que había acabado en una buena sesión de besos y caricias. El alfa volvía a casa un poco cansado, con dolor de espalda y todo el olor de Emily impregnado en él. No iba a suponer un problema, él se daría una ducha y luego dormiría.

La cosa es que el universo no pareció pensar así.

Cuando introdujo las llaves y dejó la puerta ir, él escuchó la voz de Jay dentro de su casa.

Se tensó en su lugar y dio un paso atrás, comenzando a emanar su olor. Intentó quitar completamente el de Emily, cuando luego escuchó a su madre desde dentro murmurar un "¿hijo?"

Eso no podía estar pasando, Harry pensó, no podía ser real.

Pero lo era.

"¡Hijo!" Su madre exclamó cuando se asomó a través de la puerta para ver que sí era él. Harry alzó una sonrisa incómoda, aún oliendo vagamente el dulce chocolate de Emily en su cuerpo. "Oh, me había asustado."

Harry alzó sus hombros y se acercó a ella.

"Hola, mamá." Respondió cuando ella lo envolvió en sus brazos. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Visita sorpresa, ya sabes." Anne se rió. "Aprovechando que tu padre ha tomado un descanso y Louis tiene una semana de vacaciones en la universidad."

Cuando Harry entró a su casa, se encontró con la escena. Louis estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus piernas unidas fuertemente y una bufanda cubriendo su cuello. Tenía la mirada caída y triste, y no parecía tener ganas de aguantar eso ni un segundo más.

Bueno, Harry podía decir que por primera vez ambos se sentían igual.

"Que bueno teneros aquí," Harry mintió hacia los ojos de su suegra. "¿cómo lo habéis planeado?"

"Os fuisteis muy pronto de casa, hijo," Des le respondió, dando una suave palmada en su espalda. "y hace mucho que no respondéis el teléfono, así que decidimos haceros una visita sorpresa."

Harry alzó sus hoyuelos en una falsa sonrisa y asintió.

"Bien, bien, entonces vamos a disfrutar de ella."

Los padres asintieron felices ante la idea y Harry se disculpó unos segundos, diciendo que tenía que darse una ducha. Se quedó bajo el agua más de lo que debería haber estado, dándole vueltas a la situación y a su cabeza, pensando cómo iba a superar otra semana pretendiendo que Louis era feliz a su lado.

Cuando salió, el omega había hecho una improvisada cena para todos y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hablaron mucho, Harry contó cómo iba el negocio, Louis actualizó acerca de su carrera. 

Una vez todos tenían el estómago lleno, Harry preparó las dos habitaciones restantes- sorprendiéndose cuando entró a la de Louis y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Luego su madre le sugirió ver algo frente a la televisión, pero les dijo que estaba muy cansado.

"Te espero en la cama." Le dijo a Louis una vez se había despedido de todos, en un tono cariñoso que le terminó por romper, mientras se agachaba para dejar un beso en su hombro.

Louis cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero no contestó.

Dos horas después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El omega se arrastró al otro lado de la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero y no hizo ningún tipo de ruido bajo la oscuridad. Harry tragó saliva cuando notó el peso cerca de él y el calor que emanaba, acompañado de su dulce olor. Louis carraspeó un poco, cuando decidió hablar.

"Me llamaron esta mañana, por eso están las cosas fuera de la habitación." Le contó en voz baja, sin indagar mucho en el tema.

Harry no se giró.

"Podrías haberme avisado."

"No sabía sí..." Louis suspiró. "si procedía."

"Oh," Harry murmuró en tono irónico. "nuestros padres vienen y nosotros tenemos que pretender ser un jodido matrimonio feliz, otra vez. Pero claro, no procede avisarme de lo que me voy a encontrar cuando llegue a casa."

"Lo siento, Harry," El omega se disculpó, el olor avinagrado comenzando a mostrarse. "no quería molestar. No sabía si estabas con ella o-"

"Lo estaba." Lo cortó. "Y con más razón debías de haberme avisado. He tenido que cubrir su olor cuando he entrado. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más, ellos lo habrían notado."

Louis no contestó a aquello y Harry creía que se había terminado la conversación, así que se arropó hasta la nariz y cerró los ojos.

Pero Louis volvió a hablar.

Fue apenas un murmuro que se mezcló con cualquier otro ruido lejano. Pero lo dijo, Harry lo escuchó.

"¿Te gusta de verdad?"

El alfa dejó ir un bufido suave, tirando las mantas lejos de él y girándose para mirarlo de soslayo.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

Louis escondió su mirada de él, guardándose algo para él mismo que nunca le contaría a Harry- quizá ese algo, era la intención oculta de aquella pregunta.

"La mordida, hay que rehacerla." Se explicó suavemente. "Y mi olor, dormiremos juntos... Ella no podrá venir, tampoco."

"Lo manejaré." Le aseguró. "Acerca del lazo... Si no quieres, encontraremos cualquier otra manera."

"No," Louis negó, llevando sus manos hacia sus piernas para entrelazarlas. Su tono era inestable, bajo. "por mí está bien. Quiero decir, si lo está para ti."

"Para mí también lo está."

Un incómodo silencio se hizo cuando Harry se impulsó hacia adelante, quedando a la par de Louis. Apoyó su espalda también y ambos se encontraron sentados en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando hacia cualquier lugar.

El omega tosió levemente, antes de girarse hacia él.

"Entonces..."

"Sí, sí-" Harry murmuró incómodo. "Ven."

Harry respiró pesadamente cuando lo vio alzar el cuello hacia él y se acercó un par de centímetros. Lo tenía tan cerca, su piel estaba ahí, ardiendo. Harry inclinó la nariz hacia su cuello y se topó finalmente con él. Suspiró sobre ella antes de abrir sus labios y postrarlos sobre la piel, clavando suavemente los dientes. Cuando Louis no se quejó, el comenzó a hacer una ligera presión, comenzando a marcarlo.

Louis tembló, como lo hacía cada vez que Harry lo mordia y comenzó a emanar un olor más fuerte, más preciso, más caliente. Harry levantó su mano para rodear su nuca y atraerlo más hacia sus dientes, sin poder evitarlo.

"Oof." Louis murmuró cuando Harry mordió más fuerte, en un pequeño gemido que terminó por volverlo loco.

Los ojos del alfa se nublaron cuando escuchó aquello salir desde la garganta del omega.

No de cualquier omega, sino de su omega.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había mordido por primera vez, con un Louis mostrando una mueca de asco. Tanto desde que lo había hecho una segunda, dónde el omega se había mostrado más accesible a él. Y ahora lo estaba mordiendo por tercera vez, lo estaba haciendo con más deseo, hincando sus dientes mucho más fuerte.

Porque lo deseaba tanto.

Pero como siempre, Harry tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

Aplacó la presión poco después, separándose suavemente y dejando que sus labios mojados descansaran sobre el mordisco. El pecho de Louis subía y bajaba en respuesta, con una respiración desordenada. El alfa podía notar como estaba empezando a cambiar totalmente el ambiente de la habitación.

"Estás próximo al celo." Le susurró, sin separarse de él. Louis tragó saliva, su manzana de Adán moviéndose frente a los ojos del alfa.

"Sí."

"Nunca lo había olido." 

"Tuve el último cuando Sam todavía estaba."

Su alfa rugió lleno de celos, haciéndolo temblar.

"Entiendo." Harry murmuró separándose finalmente de Louis y mirándolo en medio de la oscuridad. Ninguno se veía a través de ella, en realidad, pero Harry podía notar su olor, podía notar como estaba comenzando a florecer algo más, su lubricación próxima a surgir.

Y Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ello. Él habría arrullado a Louis a sus brazos, le hubiera besado el cuello hasta que Louis rogara y lo habría anudado.

Pero Harry no sabía lo que iba a pasar después de todo aquello, cuando sus padres se marcharan y ellos volvieran a su rutinaria y separada vida. No sabía si Louis iba a volver a dejarlo a un lado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizás querría descubrirlo pronto... pero no en ese momento. Así que se giró a su antigua posición y luego de taparse, susurró un "buenas noches", que no fue contestado.

El día siguiente Harry despertó solo y supo que iba a ser un mal día cuando su padre sugirió ir a ver la empresa. Harry estuvo con Des toda la mañana, paseando por las oficinas y presentándole a todos. Le sirvió para despejarse un poco, en realidad, pero la hora del almuerzo llegó irremediablemente y se encontró con la familia deseosa de salir a hacer turismo.

Comieron alrededor de la mesa, comentando las ganas que tenían de visitar todo Nueva York, mientras Harry clavaba su mirada en la sopa frente a él y pretendía que no pasaba nada.

Emprendieron camino primero hacia Central Park, porque los Tomlinson tenían muchas ganas de verlo. No se tardaba tanto desde la casa de Louis y Harry, así que comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Sus padres se adelantaron y los dejaron solos, atrás. Harry llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Louis parecía esconder su boca debajo de su bufanda a cuadros.

"¿Deberíamos-" Harry llamó su atención. "actuar como pareja? No sé," Suspiró cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Louis lo miró rápidamente. "no me has mirado en todo el día."

"No es fácil para mí." Louis le contestó bajo desde su posición, ambos todavía andando a la par. "Me da miedo tu respuesta a ello."

"Louis," El alfa lo miró de soslayo. "simplemente hazlo. Van a estar una semana aquí, va a ser extraño si ni siquiera compartimos palabras."

"Me cuesta." Se volvió a excusar.

"Podrías haberlo pensado antes de decirle a tus padres que te habías enamorado de mí."

Louis negó con su cabeza, retirando sus ojos de él.

"Tú podrías no haber sonado tan pasional cuando aseguraste que yo era tuyo."

Harry suspiró.

"Si lo soné, es porque lo eres."

Pero como siempre, Louis no respondió.

"Oh, Harry, esto es precioso." Murmuró Anne cuando llegaron a la Gran Manzana. Sus ojos brillaban ante las luces y los demás asentían en respuesta. "Entiendo que ames estar aquí."

Se perdieron por allí un par de horas, los alfas tomándole fotos a los omegas y sonriendo cada vez que veían a un artista callejero. Louis de verdad parecía cómodo con sus padres, se reía mucho con Anne y abrazaba a Jay, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Des decía y asentía hacia su padre. Parecían una familia de verdad. 

Que pena que no lo eran.

Cuando la noche los envolvió, decidieron que habían tenido suficiente y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

De eso se trataron los siguientes días. Harry despertaba solo en la cama, desayunaba sin decir nada, se daba una ducha, llamaba a Zayn para que le contara si había novedades en el trabajo y luego salían a ver la ciudad.

Al cuarto día, Louis dio un pequeño paso.

Estaban todos alrededor de la televisión, viendo Googglebox. Des les había pedido que pusieran el programa, excusándose con la premisa de que echaba de menos a Reino Unido. Harry había virado sus ojos y suspirado un "dramático", pero lo había puesto. Todos se habían reunido en el salón. Louis y Harry ocuparon el sofá más pequeño, haciendo que sus piernas se tocaran y aceptaron con amabilidad la manta que Anne echó sobre ellos.

Harry estaba intentando concentrarse en la televisión mientras el olor de Louis lo envolvía. Entonces, él notó como la mano de Louis paseaba por debajo de la manta y se acercaba a su muslo, buscando a tientas la suya. El alfa le mostró la palma y dejó que el omega juntara ambas sobre su regazo.

Fue un gesto sutil que nadie lo notó, sus padres seguían riendo con las ocurrencias de la gente que salía en la televisión.

Harry tembló ante la idea, pero no dijo nada.

Esa misma noche, Harry estaba en el baño de su habitación. Estaba frente al espejo, con la vaga idea de lavarse los dientes y acostarse esperando que su tortura acabara pronto. Su mirada se quedó fija en el cepillo de dientes junto al de Louis, preguntándose a sí mismo si tanto había caído como para que una imagen tan estúpida le hiciera sentir tanto. 

Lo has hecho, se respondió a sí mismo, has encontrado a tu omega y en respuesta has recibido un golpe en la cara.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a escapar de aquello si le esperaba toda una vida a su lado? Tenía a Louis tan cerca que podía tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, pero entonces el omega daba dos pasos atrás y lo perdía.

Y dolía como el infierno.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir, así que desconectó sus ojos del espejo y se metió en la bañera, sentándose en ella y dejando que el agua lo bañara.

Se dio el lujo de sollozar. Primero comenzó con un pequeño hipo, que terminó en un gemido suave y finalmente, sus lágrimas cayeron.

Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler cuando la nube de vapor se movió suavemente hacia la puerta, la cual había sido abierta.

"¿Harry?" Escuchó por encima del ruido del agua, pero no levantó su cabeza.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y Louis se acercó con pasos ligeros hacia él. El omega hizo algo que él no pudo ver y luego metió su pie derecho, colocándolo entre el mármol y el muslo de Harry. Introdujo el otro después, sentándose a las espaldas de Harry. El agua caía encima de ellos, y el omega rodeó su cintura desde atrás, colocando su mejilla sobre la piel mojada de Harry. Dejó un beso allí, antes de murmurar.

"Lo siento mucho, alfa," Su voz se quebró. "no lo haré más. Lo siento."

Bueno, claramente, Harry lo sentía más.

La mañana siguiente a aquel episodio tan vergonzoso para él, Harry destensó sus hombros cuando entró a la cocina y solo se encontró con Louis.

"Se han ido a desayunar," Dijo. "estaban cansados de esperarte."

"Está bien para mí," Harry le aseguró. "necesitaba descansar de ellos."

Louis asintió en respuesta y estiró una taza de té frente a él. Harry la tomó con ganas y le dio las gracias.

"Harry," Louis comenzó con cuidado, su voz baja. "sobre lo de ayer..."

"No quiero hablar de ello." El alfa lo cortó, su mirada pérdida en el té de sus manos. 

"Está bien," Louis accedió. "como tú quieras."

"Solo-" Harry murmuró. "No te sientas presionado a no hacer lo que hiciste, ¿está bien? Ellos creen lo que creen, y en lo que a mi respecta van a seguir creyéndolo. Así que... hagamos que tenga sentido."

A Louis le costó al principio, reticente de hacer cualquier cosa que volviera a causar esa reacción en él. Pero Harry ni siquiera lo evitó. Sutilmente pasaba su mano por encima del hombro de Louis cada vez que tenía ocasión, recogía su mano en los largos paseos y dejaba un beso en su mejilla cada vez que los padres señalaban lo enamorados que estaban. El omega fue soltándose poco a poco, y cada noche antes de ir a dormir, su cuerpo se pegaba un poco más al de Harry.

El último día de la semana, cuando sus padres ya tenían que irse, decidieron quedarse en casa y pasarlo en familia, alegando que los iban a echar de menos. El alfa verdaderamente olvidó cual era su misión en ese momento, porque no pudo retirar sus manos del omega. Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando juegos de mesa, mientras los alfas regodeaban acerca de su inteligencia superior y Harry ponía cara de asco hacia esos comentarios. Bebieron un par de teteras entre todos y los omegas se rieron de ellos cuando ganaron. Luego habían cenado algo que Harry había preparado y tomado una cerveza después. 

Anne y Des se retiraron diciendo que querían descansar, al igual que Mark. Jay miró con pena a su hijo a los ojos y Harry supo que también era su momento de marcharse y dejarlos despedirse correctamente.

En la habitación, le envió un mensaje a Zayn diciendo que al día siguiente volvería al trabajo, por fin. Se colocó el pijama poco después y se sentó frente al escritorio, encendiendo su ordenador portátil. No iba a poder dormir, así que abrió su bandeja de entrada y esta resaltó fuertemente. Tenía noventa y ocho emails sin leer. Cliqueó en el primero y respondió. Estuvo inmerso en el trabajo apróximadamente una hora y media más, hasta que Louis apareció.

Las luces del pasillo tras él estaban apagadas y la suave luz de la lampara que Harry tenía en su escritorio lo iluminó.

"Harry." Fue lo primero que dijo, sus ojos clavados en él. Harry giró de soslayo para verlo y murmuró un "¿hmm?". "¿Qué haces despierto?"

"Oh," Harry murmuró, devolviendo su mirada hacia la pc. "estaba adelantando trabajo. Mañana empiezo de nuevo."

"Está bien," Louis le dijo, acercándose a la cama. "pero ahora deberías de dormir."

El alfa asintió y miró la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana. 

"Me daré una ducha rápida." Señaló, recibiendo una afirmación cansada de parte de Louis.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer en el baño fue al omega acurrucarse contra la cama. 

Cuando salió de su ducha, Louis tenía la vista perdida en el televisor, que reproducía alguna película en volumen bajo. Harry se acercó tranquilo al armario, abriéndolo. Mantuvo su albornoz hasta que consiguió ropa interior y luego lo dejó suavemente sobre la silla que tenía a un lado.

Iba a agacharse hacia la parte baja del armario para poder conseguir una camisa limpia, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

La suave mano de Louis se posó en su espalda, con cuidado. Sus pieles se conectaron con suavidad y el omega lo acarició. Harry se tensó cuando el pecho de Louis chocó con su espalda y sus manos viajaron de su cintura a su estómago. Casi temblando, el alfa cerró el armario solamente para encontrarse a sí mismo y a sus mejillas enrojeciéndose frente al espejo. Todavía podía ver el cabello de Louis, sobresaliendo por su hombro.

El omega hincó sus dedos en los costados de Harry, y lo obligó a girar.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, encontrándose con sus ojos azules.

No dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos cuando Louis se colocó de puntillas y unió sus labios.

La conexión fue casi instantánea, su alfa rugió cuando sintió al omega contra él. Harry balbuceó un poco antes de atreverse a tocar con cuidado la piel de Louis, empujándolo hacia su cuerpo.

Terminaron enredándose en la cama un poco más tarde. Louis se colocó sobre él, dejando sus manos volar a cualquier parte y acariciando los rizos del alfa con su nariz. Harry rió sin decir nada, rodando en la cama para tener a Louis debajo de él. Besó el mordisco con cariño, dejando un rastro de saliva que se extendió hasta el pecho del omega y terminó abriendo sus piernas con cuidado. 

Louis murmuró en respuesta, un pequeño gemido que hizo que Harry se quemara por dentro.

Podía oler su lubricación desde allí arriba, el omega interno de Louis pidiéndole a gritos que lo tomara como suyo.

Y así lo hizo. 

Se dejó envolver por su suave olor, por el líquido que derramaba entre sus piernas y los dulces y calmados gemidos que dio cuando se unieron.

Harry se durmió con Louis en su pecho aquella noche.

Cuando despertaron, Louis aún estaba un poco dilatado. Sus ojos brillaron hacia Harry y aceptó con cariño el beso que Harry colocó en su hombro cuando le dijo que iba a dejar a sus padres en el aeropuerto y que se verían más tarde.

Pero cuando volvió, Louis no estaba.

Como la última vez.

Harry se quedó en medio de la casa, solo, entendiendo que había vuelto a pasar. Él había vuelto a caer y Louis lo había desechado de nuevo, tirado como si fuese basura. El omega lo había llevado al cielo para luego dejarlo caer desde lo más alto mientras él escapaba.

En un suspiro completamente roto, Harry hizo una pequeña maleta y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Niall lo recibió al otro lado, como siempre. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos sin decir mucho y le preparó una cama.

Harry no volvió a aparecer por la casa en unas dos semanas, porque no se veía capaz. Sabía que si entraba de nuevo y veía el lugar, él iba a comenzar a llorar. Y, sinceramente, ya tenía bastante con su alfa. Este no lo dejaba en paz, palpitaba en su pecho, deprimido y pidiendo a gritos que lo llevara con su omega. Fue tan difícil para él, que no encontró otra salida que encerrarse mucho más en el trabajo. Sus días consistían en estar hasta las nueve en la oficina, aparecer por la casa de Niall para dormir y mirar su movil, esperando una llamada que nunca llegó.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente preparado, comenzó a pasar por el apartamento. Claramente lo hizo en los horarios en los que sabía que Louis no iba a estar, pero dejaba algún rastro para que el omega supiera que no se había ido del todo. 

Una de las tantas noches de corazones rotos, Harry se había juntado con Emily y habían compartido un par de copas. Harry no la había vuelto a tocar desde entonces, demasiado ahogado todavía con el olor y el sabor de Louis. Casi se sentía como una traición volver a hacer con una persona todo lo que hizo con el omega. Se habían visto, claramente, y Emily había insistido, pero él había encontrado excusas para negarse- que estaba cansado del trabajo, que había tenido una pelea con su compañero de piso y por eso estaba pasando un par de días con Niall, cuya casa no podían usar, etcétera, etcétera.

El aire golpeaba diferente esta vez, él notaba algo en su corazón que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su alfa lo estaba obligando a moverse, a tomar un camino directo hacia su apartamento. Harry carraspeó intranquilo con la sensación y miró a la pelirroja.

"Emily," Él la llamó cuando ambos acabaron su comida. "¿te importaría acompañarme a casa a recoger algunas cosas?"

"¿Todavía sigues peleado con ese omega?" Le respondió ella en su lugar. 

Harry asintió mordiéndose el labio y ella no preguntó más.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su casa, las cosas se veían diferentes. Las luces daban una pequeña pero acogedora luz y la televisión tenía el volumen bajo.

Harry cruzó hacia adentro solamente para encontrarse una escena que le secó la garganta.

La mesa del comedor estaba puesta para dos, con un sutil mantel de flores que debía de haber sido comprado, porque él no lo reconocía. Una botella de vino estaba vaciada en dos largas copas, colocadas con cuidado cerca de unas servilletas. La vajilla que habían recibido como regalo de boda estaban. Y había velas. Louis había colocado tres velas rojas a lo largo de la mesa. Louis había jodidamente comprado velas a conciencia, las había colocado y encendido.

Harry alzó sus cejas suavemente cuando escuchó el característico arrastrar de pies del omega en la puerta de la cocina.

Louis llevaba unas manoplas escondiendo sus manos y cargaba con lo que parecía ser una bandeja de horno, con algo de pollo encima de ella. Se paró en seco cuando vio al alfa postrado contra la puerta y su rostro se iluminó por completo. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia la chica que estaba a su lado y, entonces, dejó sus hombros caer. Perdió totalmente el brillo que había bañado su mirada y la bajó hacia el suelo, en una clara mueca de tristeza.

Harry parpadeó ante el sutil gesto del omega y sin retirar su vista de él, le susurró a Emily:

"Vete."

"¿Harry?" Ella preguntó suave, sin entender la situación.

Harry no la miró, todavía encerrado en Louis, quien levantó su cabeza ante esa simple palabra y unió sus cejas hacia él, sorprendido.

"He dicho que te vayas." Consiguió articular. "Emily, márchate."

"¿Por que?"

Harry miró a Louis sintiéndose tan pequeño delante de él; sus largas pestañas, su cintura marcada bajo ese delantal, el cabello cayendo un poco más corto, sus mejillas más marcadas y sus ojeras prominentes, que salían siempre cuando Louis estaba triste.

Y su alfa rugió, se revolvió dentro de él, lo vitoreó, le dio las gracias por haber ido con su omega y se dejó quemar por su olor.

"Él es mi omega."

Emily murmuró algo que ni siquiera intentó entender y pasó por su lado dándole un empujón.

Cuando la pelirroja cerró de un portazo, Louis aún estaba estático frente a la puerta de la cocina, aguantando la comida.

Harry dio varios pasos hacia él, pero no lo tocó.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto, omega?" Exigió saber, indagando con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

Louis parecía más indefenso que nunca. Lejos estaban los comentarios sarcásticos, las excusas baratas y las miradas de enfado. Había dejado todo eso atrás para encorvar sus hombros y mirarlo con unos ojitos que lo hicieron temblar.

"¿Te has acostado con ella?" Preguntó en contraparte.

"No, no he podido." Harry le respondió sincero. "No desde que te tuve la última vez. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú." El alfa tragó saliva. "¿Y tú? ¿Tu celo? Ya sabes..."

"No." Louis parpadeó. "Lo pasé aquí, solo."

Al alfa de Harry se quejó, pero él lo calló con cuidado. 

Lo sé, le dijo, yo también me arrepiento.

"Y ahora que ambos sabemos eso," Continuó. "¿por qué has hecho todo esto?"

"Hoy hace un año desde que... ya sabes," Murmuró suavemente, un ligero sonrojamiento esparciéndose a través de todas sus mejillas y mezclándose con el triángulo de lunares que había llamado su atención la primera vez que lo vio. "nos casamos."

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?"

"¿Cómo sabías que tenías que venir?"

Harry recogió el paño de cocina que colgaba del hombro de Louis y le quitó la bandeja de las manos. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y volvió a su posición, agarrando las manos de Louis y retirando las manoplas, para tirarlas lejos. Acarició con su pulgar la palma izquierda del omega y lo miró fijamente.

Lo había echado tanto de menos.

Tanto.

"Eres mi omega, Louis."

"Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta."

"Bien," Harry le dijo ante su atenta mirada confusa. "necesito saber si esto es en serio. Dime que estás seguro de esto, Louis, porque sino vas a terminar por quitarme la poca cordura que me queda."

"Yo..." El omega carraspeó un poco, haciéndose al contacto del alfa. "siento no haber llamado, he sido un cobarde."

"Explícate." Le pidió.

"Cuando..." Louis tartamudeó. "Cuando nos acostamos por última vez, esa noche mi madre quería hablar conmigo seriamente. Me contó que había olido a otra omega cuando llegaste y me preguntó si de verdad estábamos tan bien como decíamos estar. Yo le tuve que contar la verdad, prefería que lo supiera todo a que se pensara que eras capaz de hacerme algo como eso."

"Dios."

"Lo sé." Louis suspiró. "Ella no se lo podía creer. Me dijo que yo parecía tan enamorado de ti. Y tenía razón. Quiero decir, ella nunca me habría dicho que parecía feliz contigo sino fuera verdad. Es mi madre, no se caracteriza por guardarse las cosas para sí misma. Me sorprendió que ella dijera eso."

"Por eso me besaste."

"Por eso lo hice." Louis concordó con una mirada triste. "Y al día siguiente parecía ir tan bien."

"No lo iba, no cuando te fuiste."

"No lo hice." Louis lo cortó, aprovechando para acariciar la mano de Harry. "Estaba en la universidad... Yo, Dios, fui tan estúpido. Dijiste "nos vemos más tarde" y yo asumí que sabías que tenía que volver a la universidad por el fin de mis vacaciones. Pero cuando volví ya no estabas y pensé: bueno, es el karma. Ahora le toca a él marcharse."

Harry hizo un pequeño mohín y alzó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Louis. Con su mano derecha retiró el flequillo de su frente y lo miró.

"Oh, Dios, omega," Murmuró. "el estúpido he sido yo. Creía que habías huido y me rompí en dos. Tuve que irme porque no era capaz de soportar tener que verte después de perderte una vez más."

"Está bien," Louis sonrió sobre la palma de sus manos, con pequeñas lágrimas comenzando a unirse en la esquina de sus ojos. "era lo justo. Quiero decir, después de haberlo hecho tantas veces... Sería tu primer pensamiento."

"No, no era justo para ti." Negó. "No si ibas a abrirte por primera vez y yo te dejé solo."

"Yo debí haber llamado."

"Sí," Harry acertó. "hay tantas cosas que podríamos haber hecho y no hicimos. Pero estamos aquí y ahora, y..."

Harry tragó saliva.

"¿Sí?"

"Louis," Susurró nervioso. "¿soy tu alfa?"

Louis rió todavía sobre las manos de Harry y negó con su cabeza. Se retiró suavemente de ellas para poder pasar sus dedos por los rizos de Harry y terminar dejándolos tras su cuello. 

"Sabes la respuesta."

"Necesito oírlo."

"Lo eres." Le confesó. "Lo supe cuando te vi, cuando tu olor llenó ese salón mi omega, Dios, él se retorció, se despertó por primera vez en lo que parecían haber sido años. Pero siempre quise ir a contracorriente y te dañé mucho en el camino. Lo siento mucho, alfa."

"No lo hagas." Le pidió. "Todos los errores que hemos cometido nos han traído aquí y ahora. Lo único que me importa es que estás delante de mí en este momento."

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ese momento.

Para bien, claro.

Todo fue tan diferente que Harry tardó en acostumbrarse a tenerlo todas las noches a su lado. Comenzaron a ser una pareja, una de verdad. Una estable. Harry se levantaba con todo el cabello de Louis metido en la boca, pero feliz de poder tener su olor junto a él. Luego le preparaba un té y lo llevaba a la universidad antes de irse a trabajar. Allí todos acertaban siempre a decir que Harry estaba más feliz que nunca, pero ¿cómo no estarlo cuando finalmente tenía a su omega? 

Luego se encontraban por la noche, Harry a veces ayudaba a Louis a estudiar, otras lo privaba de sus besos hasta que cenaba y luego compartían un baño y la cama, de nuevo.

Harry había descubierto cosas de él que nunca habría pensado, como la facilidad que tenía Louis para manipularlo. Con solo alzar sus cejas él tendría al alfa en sus pies, preguntándole qué necesitaba. Louis se dejaba querer a todas horas, aunque a veces era un protestón necesitado de atención. Solía tirarse sobre Harry cuando este trabajaba frente al ordenador, y empezaba a regar besos por todo su cuello, haciendo que el alfa suspirara y lo llevara a la cama.

Harry era tan feliz que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había sido estar sin Louis el último año. No podía recordar como dolía su pecho cada vez que se iba, porque el omega había cogido cada pedazo de corazón roto y lo había reconstruido con acciones, hechos y palabras que lo hacían temblar de amor.

Después de un tiempo reconstruyendo la relación, Louis y Harry decidieron que necesitaban una boda de verdad.

Pero no una llena de alfas empresarios y omegas bonitas con vestidos, mierda sexista y música clásica. No. 

La celebraron en una playa privada cerca de Queens, que Harry había conseguido desembolsando un buen dinero. Louis en un principio se había quejado, pero había terminado sucumbiendo ante la idea cuando Harry besó su pecho suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas. Habían invitado a personas cercanas a ellos, las de verdad. Todo se había llenado de amigos y familiares que escucharon con atención el por qué de una segunda boda. Ambos se habían encontrado frente al altar, ahora por decisión propia y Harry había sido muy feliz cuando habían estrellado sus labios, sellando la unión.

Harry luchó porque su noche de bodas se celebrara, alegando que el chasco de la primera tenía que ser cubierto con otro buen recuerdo. Y no se privó de Louis ni un poco. Acarició todo lo que hacía tanto tiempo parecía lejano a él. Meció a Louis en sus brazos, lo apretó debajo de él y besó cada trozo de piel que se cruzó en su camino. Separó sus piernas con cariño y le hizo el amor como nunca antes. No había ningún rastro de resentimiento, ni dolor, todo aquello había quedado atrás. Eran un omega y un alfa revoloteando feliz por finalmente haberse encontrado.

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando Louis lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

"Hazlo."

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y sus ojos brillaron. Bajó hacia su cuello y olisqueó tranquilo, llenándose tanto de él como pudo. Esta sería la definitiva, pasaría de verdad. Tanteó con cuidado el terreno y Louis rió suavemente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, casi retorciéndose bajo él.

Y lo hizo.

Primero dejó un suave beso sobre la piel que iba a pasar a estar marcada, sacó sus colmillos y los clavó en el cuello de Louis con todo el cuidado y el amor que pudo. El omega se apretó contra él por la sensación y hundió sus dedos un poco más. El principio de la conexión comenzó cuando la sangre brotó suavemente y Harry lo apretó contra él, lleno de amor y lamiendo la herida.

Finalmente, tenía todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Habían creado un lazo que los mantendría juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Harry se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y el omega había temblando en respuesta, recordándole cuánto lo amaba.

Louis era suyo y él era de Louis. 

Alfa y omega se habían unido para siempre.


End file.
